Destruction
by realize
Summary: COMPLETE She was hurt before. He was a hired hitman, trained to hurt others. He was sent to kill her...until forbidden emotions arose... When the question of love is raised, can they fight their feelings? SS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP owns CCS. This goes for all chapters.

* * *

**Prologue **

_Black crows screeched loudly,dotting the sky as they flew past the crimson sunset._

_Fourteen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura laid in a pool of her blood, waiting to die. She could feel the emptiness, her river of life slowly draining from her. Everything she had was gone…was she really alone? Breathing hard, she recalled the events that just took place…_

_**Flashback**_

"_You stupid bitch!" Tomoyo cursed as she threw Sakura on the rocky ground. The sharp rocks pieced her delicate skin and the first sensation of pain seeped into her body, but that was nothing compared to what would happen next._

_Anguish spread over Sakura as a knife slowly, painfully jabbed into her ribs, followed by a sharp kick. Hard boots slammed into her face, although it seemed like hundreds. _

_Sakura could taste the metallic sweetness of blood in her mouth. Already, purple bruises began marring her once clear skin. It had only been five minutes since the beating began, but Sakura found she could barely move._

_Her body screamed, wanting to stop the endless stream of physical abuse. Tears begged to be released. She was choking on screams she refused to let out._

_A tinkling sound was heard as someone picked up the rocks from the ground. Jagged stones rained down upon Sakura's small body. Hearing the cracking sounds, she wondered if those were her bones breaking._

"_Bones make no difference if my soul is breaking too," she thought silently. The pain was overwhelming now, but still, she would not make a single sound. Any moan or tear would strip her on any dignity she had left._

_Although her body was broken, her pride remained. She would not give her tormentors the satisfaction of seeing her weakness, but she was falling apart each second._

_Her veins felt like they were going to pop out at any time. Her brain was uncomprehending to what was taking place. _

_She was so stupid, so naïve to believe that Tomoyo was a good person. All those memories they shared…did it all mean so little? How could it be so easily shattered?_

"_Look at me, slut."_

_Sakura didn't want to obey, but she knew what would happen if she didn't listen. Her eyes felt glued shut, like they carried the weight of the world. She stared into the cold amethyst eyes of Tomoyo Daidouji, her former best friend. _

"_What did I do?" The words came out of Sakura in a soft whisper. Her voice was raspy and hoarse and her throat had red lines from when Eriol had stepped on it. _

_Her lungs felt crushed. Maybe they were. Sakura found it was hard to breathe._

_Tomoyo laughed bitterly. "What did you do? I was so nice to you. I gave you everything. I made nice clothes for you so you didn't have to wear your ugly rags. I even put up with your little-miss-perfect façade. And how do you repay me? You stole my fucking boyfriend, my and only true love!"_

_Sakura wondered what she was talking about, but Tomoyo continued. "That's right, you whore. I saw you kissing Eriol behind the dumpsters."_

"_Kissing Eriol? But he forced me…" thought Sakura. She tried to say it, but her voice deceived her. She knew there was no way claws could be scratching at her throat internally, but that's what it felt like._

_Sakura wanted-no needed, Tomoyo to understand. After all, she was her only friend. But the next words that came out of Tomoyo's mouth killed any compassion Sakura had left._

"_Look at your ugly face now. No one will like you. No one ever did. No more will your tricks taint the world. You thought you were so good. Always getting the admiring and envious looks. Those should've been for me. I'm way better than you'll ever be. You're pathetic."_

_Sakura laughed. "I always knew you were jealous. And you're wrong. As long as a bitch like you is living, I will always be better." _

_Sakura had never said spoken such harsh words to anyone before, but it felt good to do so. It didn't even matter that she could feel blood rising in her throat and every breath she took felt like a thousand knives stabbing at her. _

_She paid dearly for those comments as more stones pelted down on her frail body and a loud smack was delivered to her already bruised face, but Sakura no longer cared. The pain was long numbed by a new feeling of power that had crept up upon her._

_The cuts didn't matter anymore. The blood didn't matter. The pain didn't matter. Did she matter?_

_Tomoyo was surprised to see a new fire burning in Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes. That sparked her anger even more. "How dare that bitch look at me like that even when I am much more superior than she is."_

_She motioned to Eriol to do something, anything, to try and harm Sakura even more._

_Eriol took one last, long drag at his cigarette before exhaling into the cool autumn air. _

_He bent down near Sakura. "I'm sorry," he thought. _

_With a quick thrust of his wrist, he drove the still burning cigarette into Sakura's soft skin, followed by a dozen more swift kicks to the knife wound in her ribs. Sakura's head tilted forward as she coughed crimson. _

_The shadow of pain and guilt crept into Eriol's heart as he watched life fade from Sakura. He didn't want to do this, but Tomoyo had threatened if he didn't participate in her little "fun", she would kill his precious kitty, Mr. Bubbles._

_Mr. Bubbles was a gift given to him by his parents, who died in a car crash years ago. He couldn't let Mr. Bubbles die too._

_Eriol had no doubt Tomoyo would make true on her word if he didn't help her. _

_Tomoyo had said it wouldn't hurt Sakura as much if Eriol wasn't there. Her exact words were, "A friend will hurt her mind. Her love will hurt her soul." Eriol knew Sakura didn't love him. He had asked her out and she rejected him in front of the whole student body. _

_Tomoyo came from a powerful and wealthy family and she always got what she wanted. _

_Although he knew a cat's life wasn't as important as Sakura's, he also knew Tomoyo wasn't going to let Sakura die. She would just cause as much pain as she could, physically and mentally. It wouldn't be fun for her to have Sakura die and not get to see the aftermath of the torment she caused._

_Tomoyo had always hated Sakura. She hated how Sakura seemed to be perfect. Almost everyone fell for her charm, but Tomoyo knew better. Her innocence was all a disgusting act. It sickened her how no one else could see it. _

_Yet, Tomoyo was a bit jealous of Sakura, so she decided to befriend her in hopes of gaining some attention. It made her hatred for Sakura much worse, as she soon discovered Sakura seemed to have no evil in her._

_Despite Tomoyo's attempt to have Sakura's popularity rub off on her, it didn't work. She was constantly in Sakura's shadow. Everyone laughed at her behind her back and called her Sakura's little dog._

_She clenched her fists as she thought about what she had to go through everyday. She knew it wasn't her fault she got laughed it. It was Sakura's. Yes, that was it. Sakura probably started every joke circulating around!_

_Intensified by her anger, Tomoyo walked over to Sakura's unmoving body. She had waited a long time for this day. The day Sakura would be destroyed, if not in life, then in spirit. _

_Too long had Sakura taken away everything Tomoyo should've had. Too long had she overstayed her presence in the lives of everyone around her. Tonight, it would all end..._

_Lifting her stiletto-clad feet, she brought it down hard on Sakura's chest. Over and over, her foot hit Sakura until all energy was drained out of her. Blood trickled down Sakura's chin as she coughed and spluttered._

_Tomoyo had never before seen such a beautiful sight. She wondered why she hadn't done this from the beginning._

"_Am I jealous of you now?" spat Tomoyo. She grinned. No one could ever like Sakura now. Everyone they knew was actually very superficial, but they didn't dare show it. _

_Sakura would be scarred and everyone would be embarrassed to be seen with her. Sakura would be embarrassed to be herself. Thinking this made Tomoyo's spirits soar much higher. Everyone would love her now, not Sakura._

_Sakura would never tell anyone what happened, she was sure of it. Someone as weak and pathetic as Sakura would have trouble even thinking about what just happened, and besides, she was way too kind for her own good._

"_I have more important things to do. I'll leave you here. Spend your last moments suffering. No one will come to save you. No one cares." _

"_No one will come to save you. No one cares." Those simple words echoed around Sakura, blocking everything else out. "It's true," she realized. "No one is coming…no one will come…Friends forever, huh? Forever is nothing but an empty promise the could never be kept..."_

_With one last glance at the bloody mess, Tomoyo left, chuckling softly to herself. "I hope you die, Kinomoto. I hope you die…"_

_At that moment, Tomoyo wasn't the only one wishing that._

**End Flashback**

_Rain fell hard as if the sky shared Sakura's sorrow and washed away traces of the distress that had just happened, though it couldn't wash away Sakura's feelings._

_The last thought that ran through Sakura's mind before her world went black was, "Please, let me leave this world now…"_


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry for always revising and stuff. This will probably be the last time, but I'm trying to write longer chapters. Short update at the end. If I get no reviews, this story will be on hiatus.**

Big thanks to: **A.A. Valanche, Crystal, hitokiri-tomoe, Jeca, lil-yoshimi, natt, SakK, and UreyEz13 **

**OCs, story/title/penname/summary/other suggestions, and flames are welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**4 years later**

A black-clad figure walked amongst the shadows, blending in with his surroundings. Silently, he entered the seemingly empty factory.

Amber eyes narrowed as they caught a slight movement. In a flash, the figure pointed his gun to his right and shot.

A groan was heard before a body slumped onto the floor, dead.

It was doubtful anyone heard the gunshot, as the factory was soundproof. Big mistake.

The figure hurried along the desert corridor until he reached his destination: a shabby door with its paint peeling due to decades of neglect.

With a kick, the door fell to the floor. A small crashing could be heard.

He gave a soft scoff. He didn't think powerful mob enemies would be so careless as to leave their meeting place so unguarded and easily manipulated. Was this some sort of trap?

Before any of the room's occupants had a chance to react, they were all shot dead with a bullet to their heart.

"What pathetic idiots," the killer thought.

Suddenly a man dressed in a black suit charged out at the guy who had killed his gang, a sharp knife attached to his fat hand.

The figure moved out of the way, but not before he was stabbed in his shoulder blade. Trickles of blood spilled onto his black jacket, but it was nothing he wasn't used to.

Compared to his previous injuries, this looked like a small paper cut.

Grunting, he turned around to meet face to face with the ugliest person he had ever seen in all his years of killing. No wait...in all the years of his entire life.

Giant, light purple patches covered the man's face. His head was shiny and bald. Something bright and red had been smeared on his disgustingly cracked lips and his numbers of chins were hard to tell. Wrinkles could be seen everywhere.

The figure shuddered inwardly. This gruesome guy was a mob leader? He probably killed by showing his face to his enemies.

Seeing the look on the killer's face made the man's frown deepen.

"What?" he growled.

He got no reply in return but a low chuckle. This pushed his boiling point to the limit.

"You bastard!" he shouted in rage.

The killer cocked one eyebrow. "Tisk tisk. Such foul language. But then again, what did I expect from such an ugly, foul man?"

That comment was the last straw.

The ugly man took out a gun just as the killer began to pull the gun to the ugly fat man's face, hoping to give the leader a quick death. But the killer underestimated his overweight opponent.

He quickly kicked the dark figure and ran to hide behind the protection of the many boxes. It may have been a wimpy way out but he succeeded nevertheless.

The killer slowly walked to the box that the fat man was hiding behind and pointed the gun at it, about to pull the trigger, when all of the sudden, an unknown force jumped up and crushed him.

He looked up expecting the worst, but it turned out to be the ugly mob leader.

Both pointing guns at each other, the killer brought his leg up from under the leader and gave him a good, hard kick. The fact that he had many years of martial arts training helped.

The man winced a little and the killer took this chance to whip the gun out of the man's hand. However this did not effect the man whatsoever, as he just swatted away the gun.

He got up, about to run to his black pistol when all of a sudden, the killer jumped on him and severely battered him with a whirlpool of punches.

The fist-to-fist combat was finally stopped when the fat man got the upper hand and threw him across the room.

He had finally retrieved his gun and slowly started to walk up to the killer, who loaded his gun with more bullets and pulled it up to eye level. When the killer stood up, he pointed the gun straight at the man.

Quick as a flash, the killer dropped and rolled.

He threw a knife at the man, which landed straight on its target; right between the man's eyes. The man gasped in shock while wondering how his opponent moved so fast.

He staggered. Never before had he been in so much agonizing pain.

The knife that pierced through his flesh was projecting out of his head and he could feel tissues in his head being pushed out of the way to make room for it. Bleed began streaming down his face rapidly.

He should've been grateful though, because the killer had done a lot worse. Like that time he threw three knives and shot countless bullets into a man, avoiding critical areas so the man could die slowly and painfully. And he was in a good mood that day...

"What a lousy fighter. I expected more from a mob leader. And I thought I would get a challenge today. You've been very disappointing. Well, guess I can't always have what I want."

He didn't usually talk while he was killing, but he was agitated that he didn't get a better fight. How this group managed to make a name for themselves was beyond him. He had heard their brutality was to be feared. What a big joke.

With those last comments, he positioned the gun at the man's heart. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Go to Hell." He could barely breathe, let alone speak. The killer gave a whole new meaning to the words, "take my breath away."

With each word he said, another few precious seconds were taken away from what little time he had left, but he'd be damned if he died without pride.

The figure sighed inwardly. How many times had he heard that before?

This man acted tough, but they both knew deep inside, he was shaking. His eyes even looked kind of teary. Probably thinking about his family and his life and how he had so many regrets. Well, didn't they all.

He half expected the man to start sobbing.

It was surprising he was still functioning. Most people wouldn't if they had the entire blade of a three-inch knife in their head. Might as well end his torture now, before the inside of the head started leaking out and he got a worse sight than the man's ugly face covered in red.

A shot rang out and a cry was heard a second later. The man's body dropped to the group with a soft thud and everything went quiet.

The room was now a mess. Bodies laid spread out of the floor, some still leaking trails of blood. Red was splattered on the wall like paint. Bullets littered the floor where there weren't boxes scattered everywhere. The person cleaning up this room had his work cut out for him...

Smirking, the figure exited as silently as he had come, once more blending in with the darkness. His face never betrayed any emotion.

"Survival of the fittest. Killed or be killed."

He found himself at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the calm ocean water.

He wished he could be like the water...so carefree and flowing in whichever direction it pleased to. He wondered what it would be like to jump off. Not that he would.

Everywhere he went, all he brought was pain to the people he encountered. It gave him a thrill when he took away their lives. Their pain brought him pleasure.

It didn't matter to him if that made him inhumane; he already knew he wasn't what others perceived as normal and he didn't give a shit what they thought.

His parents had died when he was only a baby and he bounced from family to family in his childhood until he turned eighteen.

Throughout those years, he had been beaten and abused far more than a child could imagine. There had been no one to be there for him.

His jealous "siblings" had laughed at him and beat him up even more. Eventually, he learned to fight back and that's when it got hard for his adoption agency.

He also learned to ignore his feelings and had forgotten what they felt like. No family wanted a kid that just sat there, no smile on his face, much less one that didn't even talk.

After pummelling a boy, who was bullying him, to near unconsciousness, he was never adopted by anyone again.

It was just lucky the boy's parents found him before he had found the hammer...

Of course, no one bothered listening to his side of the story.

He was used to loneliness and thought of it as normal, something everyone felt.

He didn't know the meaning of true happiness. To him, the empty feeling inside him was happiness and great depression was sadness, but he didn't dwell much on emotions.

"Emotions are for the weak. The pathetic who cling to dearly to their sad lives when they're better off dead," he thought to himself.

The world would be so much better if everyone saw things he way he did.

The whole point of life was dying, right? He didn't see any other reason why people lived. He was doing a good thing by sending people off to their fate earlier than later, before they viewed their life too precious. They took everything for granted anyways.

He didn't understand why people always made up excuses like, "Please don't kill me. I have a wife and children."

The only reason for their existence was someone else. They became dependent for someone to give them life, and once that someone was gone, their world shattered.

Hope was such a waste. Only those who hoped were truly hopeless.

Those who lived for someone became alone in the end anyways. He had learned that the hard way... for he too, used to have someone he cared about...

He began to walk away from the cliff, his jacket billowing softly in the wind.

**Later**

Inside a dimly lit room, the television blared the nightly news.

"Today, members of an undisclosed mob were found shot dead inside an abandoned factory. Police are not currently discussing any information, but sources say they were very powerful and influential in the underground business. It is not certain how they died or why, but it has been rumoured to be murder. Stay tuned for further updates," the newswoman said.

Cruel laughter bounced off the walls as cigar smoke rose, giving the cold, bare room a swirly, grey mist.

"Li Syaoran. Excellent job. You didn't waste time. I'm very pleased." hissed a cold voice.

The man who had earlier terminated all the members of a notorious gang in Asia nodded.

"You will be handsomely rewarded. I believe this goes towards your school funding?" Once again, the guy named Li nodded.

"I also understand you no longer wish to be apart of my business. Why?"

"I have decided I do not want to spend the rest of my life doing this."

That was partly the truth. He was sick of being ordered around by people who were half as skilled as he was. He had enough money and he didn't need any more. The money wasn't even for school anyways.

The man was laughing inside. It was impossible to get out once you got in. Syaoran knew too much and maybe it was time to get rid of him anyways...

It was hard to trust these kinds of people. They would betray you just for their own benefits.

"You have served me well and I shall honour your wish. However, there is one last job I want you to do for me, located in Japan. It is very important; it's for a close friend of mine. If you succeed, you will receive an eight figure amount and be set for life," said the man.

"Do you accept?"

Syaoran knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this business that easily. The only way out was death. His "employer" would get rid of him once he finished with him.

Syaoran wasn't scared of death, but he didn't want to die just yet. He'd find a way to get rid of his boss before his boss got rid of him... after all, he was way stronger than the boss.

To the man, he answered, "Yes, sir."

"Very well." A thin manila folder was tossed at Syaoran. He opened the folder to find another murder task, this one of a young girl.

He was to hold her ransom, then await further instructions. Once the money was received, he would kill the girl in front of the person who gave him the money, then kill that person too.

An easy task, with quick, cleans kills. He would have this done in no time.

Leafing past all the other pages, Syaoran found a picture of the girl.

She was quite pretty, with shoulder length auburn hair and captivating green eyes. She couldn't be more than eighteen or nineteen. This would be the second youngest person he would kill.

The youngest had been an annoying five-year-old who tried to stop him from killing her precious mommy.

Little did she know her mother was an international drug dealer and gang member who killed more innocent children than all the people Syaoran had killed altogether, so in killing her, Syaoran was actually save other children.

He hoped this girl couldn't cry and whine like the five-year-old had.

The only weird thing about the girl was her expression.

She appeared cold and without a care. Her eyes seemed dead and like they could see right through anything, but being the perceptive person Syaoran was, he could see a small tinge of sadness.

Syaoran could see some similarities between him and her just by a single photo. Then again, she probably didn't kill others for money and thrills. Plus he would never be caught dead showing useless feelings.

This weakling probably had her whole life ahead of her, but he would take that all away.

It was sad, she probably wouldn't put up a struggle, and this was his last job. The more they struggled uselessly against death, the more entertaining it was to kill them.

He wondered if she had people who loved her and would miss her. Maybe he could have fun killing them too, to end their misery.

Oh well. Why should he care about this stupid girl? Not like he cared about any of the other people he had so unmercifully killed.

" You are emotionless. You don't think. You don't feel. You only kill and by killing, you live," he reminded himself. That had been his motto for as long as he could remember.

Turning to the back of the glossy photo, Syaoran found the name of his next victim scrawled in a messy scribble.

"Kinomoto Sakura," he whispered.

**Days Later**

A petite young woman walked down the quiet, deserted streets of Tomoeda, Japan. It seemed she was the only one out today, for the rain had decided to fall and the gray clouds blocked out the sun.

Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed...

She turned into a narrow alley that she usually took to cut short her trip home.

Unlike other women, she didn't have any trouble walking into a dark, empty area where no one could save her should she get into any situations.

Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown into the brick wall, the air in her lungs knocked out of her.

Her back of her head hit the wall first, blurring her vision for a few seconds, but she could see the outline of a man hovering over her.

That was the last thing she remembered before a cloth was put over her nose and she blacked out.

**

* * *

**

When she came to, she found herself with her arms tied behind her back and her legs bound with thick ropes. A gag had been put in her mouth.

Her head felt like hammers were trying to smash it open and she could tell there was a big bump on it. It felt even worse than a hangover.

'Gee, I was knocked out in a dark alley after being attacked by a man, who used unknown chemicals to make me pass out. Now I'm stuck in a dark room with my body all tied up, so I can't move, and my head feels like shit. I must be in a fucking movie,' she thought sarcastically.

She had barely finished her train of thought when the door flew open, allowing a ray of light to pass into the room.

Ugh. Light. Just what she needed right now to make her feel better.

Luckily, she was saved when a shadow loomed over her. Unfortunately, the shadow pulled a string dangling above her head so that a light bulb switched on.

She strained her eyes trying to adjust to the light. When her vision came into focus, she found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes.

The gag was removed from her mouth.

"Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to finally meet you," said the newcomer.

Her eyes roamed him, as if deciding whether he was worth walking to.

Long, stringy hair attached to an average head and body. Beady eyes. Thin lips.

"..." Apparently, she had decided he wasn't.

The man frowned at her muteness.

"I suppose you're wondering who I am." It came out as more of a statement than a question.

'Actually no, I usually have strangers tie me up and lock me to a dark room, so I don't really care...' There goes her sarcastic thoughts again...

The man was starting to get really pissed off now. "Talk dammit!" he growled out.

Sakura glared at him. "Fuck you." she spat coolly.

Rage simmered as the man's face turned purple.

"Do you know who I am?" he shouted.

'What's with this dude's memory? Didn't he just ask that?'

"I'm Avalon Touya! I could kill you in an instant!" he continued as if she had answered him.

"Then go right ahead," Sakura spoke in a monotone.

Touya was confused. She was supposed to be scared and begging for mercy! How was he supposed to have fun with this one? She was probably faking her apathy. Yes, that was it.

Just to test his theory, he slapped her, quick but hard. Her head snapped to the side and immediately, a red handprint appeared her milky white skin.

Sakura lifted her head and stared right into his eyes.

"I have no problem with guys hitting girls, but for you to hit me while I can't even move, you have got to be the wimpiest bastard on the planet."

She was right of course, but he would never admit it. He wanted to see her shed tears, hear her scream in agony, and feel the strength of his hands bruise her.

Thirty minutes of punches and kicks later, his desire to see her hurt wasn't fulfilled. She sat there as she had thirty minutes ago, defiant emerald eyes staring angrily at him.

The only sign that any of the punches and kicks had hit her was her black and blue body.

Sakura hadn't even felt any of it. The 'incident' four years ago had made her feel all the pain she'd ever feel in her entire life and she refused to feel any more.

She had trained herself to be numb and in the process, her body had become numb too.

Seeing the angry glint in Touya's eyes reminded her of that night... They looked exactly the way Tomoyo's had.

Suddenly, the memories she had tried so hard to forget the last few years all came rushing back...

_The white walls of the hospital seem to stare at her with their emptiness. Empty...that was how she felt right now._

_A nurse stood over her, eyes wide with surprise as she frantically pressed the intercom for the doctor._

_For the next hour, all she felt was the needles stabbing into her body as the doctor took tests and stared at her medical charts._

_Then, surrounded by police, she heard the question she dreaded to hear... "What happened to you?"_

_She had refused to answer. The police nodded as if they understood her feelings and left, whispering to the doctor that they'd be back in a few days._

_The doctor replied back in a hushed tone, then rushed out the door to draw more test conclusions._

_Looking out the window in her private room, Sakura could see families with flowers and teddy bears visiting patients._

_The only thing she had to keep her company were the machines with their continuous beeping and humming._

_She remembered the doctor asking about her family and her address and other miscellaneous things, but the words just whirled around in her head._

_She decided right then and there that she had to escape this prison, so she did. No one seemed to notice as she ripped the IV tubes out of her arm and ran out of the hospital, still dressed in the thin hospital gown._

_Hurrying back to her house, she collected all the money she had from years of pick pocketing and other small items before boarding the first train she saw._

_The train's destination was Tomoeda, Japan, a small town with a population of just a little over three thousand, and she was happy just where she was, because no one knew her._

At least that's what she thought...but it seemed like someone did know her.

Sakura felt her stomach churn and that's when she threw up all over Touya's brand new, one thousand dollar imported shoes.

She felt the anger waves roll right off him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, intending to stab her with it until-

A loud slamming was heard as the door once again opened, this time revealing a well-built man with amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. He pulled his gun out and before Touya knew it, he was dead.

Sakura looked up at him, mad because she was drenched with Touya's blood. She was getting more covered with the substance each second as red sprayed out of the bullet wound.

"Who the fuck are you?" she demanded.

The stranger didn't say a word, just picked her up, carried her outside, and roughly threw her in the back of a van. The door slammed shut behind her.

The van was dark with tinted windows and had a musty odour to it.

Sakura lurched forward as the van started moving. The ride was very bumpy and she shifted around every few seconds.

She tried looking out of the windows to see where they were heading, but all she could make out were green and brown blurs.

After an hour of bumping her head on the walls, the van went still. The door was flung open and bursts of sunlight streamed in.

Sakura was quickly untied.

"Get out of the car," a voice spoke.

She did as she was told and found her herself standing outside...

a mansion?

A large white stone structure sat behind a tall iron gate. It was at least three stories high and had a yard with flowers and cherry blossoms everywhere. Even thought this was only the front yard, it seemed beautiful.

While she was thinking this, she didn't notice she was being dragged to the large house until she was at the front door.

"Get your hands off me," she demanded to the amber-eyed man.

He glared at her before pulling her inside and once again, she was knocked out with a strange chemical.

* * *

Another dim room. 

'Gee, these guys aren't very original.'

Sakura looked around to find a plainly decorated room with blank walls and only a small twin bed. No windows. The light had come from a light bulb.

On the floor was a serving of rice and chicken. Dinner.

If she were any other person, Sakura would've been hysterical and worried. But the truth was, she just didn't care. Her life meant nothing to her and she lived just for the point of it.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off into what she hoped was a never-ending sleep...

**Elsewhere**

"I want to see her," a high, whiny voice demanded.

"Calm down dear. She's at the mansion right now," replied the voice of Syaoran's boss.

"Well, when will I be able to see her?"

"I'll make arrangements...don't you worry Tomoyo."

**Back at the mansion**

Sakura awoke from her nightmares when the doorbell rang. A moment of silence was heard and then the sound of footsteps on the stairs...stopping right outside her "room."

She saw the doorknob turning and in walked in the person Sakura hoped she would never see again.

Suddenly, it all made sense. How someone knew she was in Tomoeda. She had been tracked. Why she had been kidnapped. That bitch...

The sound of Tomoyo Daidouji laughing rang in her ears.

"Long time, no see, Kinomoto. You're looking better than the last time we saw each other. You're still the same ugly slut though."

Tomoyo landed on the floor, her designer dress ruined. She could do nothing but pull on Sakura's hair and claw at her while Sakura threw punches into her surgically altered face.

Sakura was quickly pulled off, but it was too late. The damage was already done. Purple blotches covered Tomoyo's face and her lips were torn and bleeding. Pretty good for five seconds of punching...

Sakura wrestled against the strong arms holding her back, but it was no use. She was tied up again and thrown against the wall.

Tomoyo stood up, seething.

"You'll pay for this." she spat. Sakura had no doubt she would...

"And you'll pay for killing Eriol," Tomoyo continued.

"What?" Sakura choked out.

"That's right. You killed him. After you left, he began going crazy and committed suicide. It's all your fault!"

She stomped out of the room.

Tomoyo threw a hissy fit when she saw her face.

"How am I going to go out like this?" she shrieked while examining her broken nails.

Syaoran mentally rolled his eyes. Out of all people who hired him, he got stuck with a dye bottle bimbo.

Tomoyo rounded on him. "This is all your fault! You should've pulled her off me sooner! Now I have bruises and ruined hair and my new bag is totally useless..." she kept rambling on and Syaoran was no longer listening to her.

"I want you to do something to her. Something to destroy her. Crush her," said Tomoyo.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What do you suggest?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment, then grinned.

"I want you to make her fall in love with you and break her heart."

"What?" growled Syaoran. "I don't do that shit."

"You will if I add another million to your pay. It will be such a simple task, too. That stupid girl may appear strong, but she's so weak inside, she'll want someone to trust and love her. Pathetic. Besides, you have the looks anyone would fall for."

"So you're up for this? Good, I knew you would." Tomoyo said without waiting for a reply. She turned and left the mansion before Syaoran knew what had happened.

Another million dollars could come in handy, but how could someone like him make someone fall for him, especially someone like Kinomoto Sakura?

Thoughts whirling through his head, Syaoran headed back to check on Sakura.

He opened the door and was greeted with a mess. Sakura's glossy auburn hair was tangled in a pile on her head and her clothes were wrinkled. Her chin was bleeding from where Tomoyo had scratched her. It wasn't a very powerful scratch, but Tomoyo's sharp, manicured nails had struck a bruise delivered by Touya.

Syaoran exited the room and returned with a washcloth. Gently, he wiped the blood off Sakura's face. She flinched at his touch but surprisingly didn't protest. Syaoran himself was more surprised at the fact that he was doing this.

Silence settled in the room as Syaoran carefully dabbed at all the cuts on Sakura's arms. He saw the many scars onthem and knew that most didn't come from the encounters with Touya or Tomoyo.

Sakura felt his burning gaze on her but they both never spoke a word. While he put disinfectant on her cuts, she studied him. He was pretty good looking, she noted.

'Ugh. Why would I think about these things, especially now?'

"What kind of idiot puts a hostage in a mansion?" Sakura's voice was hoarse from lack of water.

Syaoran frowned. "It wasn't my idea. Besides, if that's what everyone thinks, they wouldn't bother looking here for you."

Sakura laughed, though very bitterly. "They wouldn't bother looking for me anywhere. They wouldn't notice."

Syaoran didn't reply, but instead untied Sakura and led her to another room. This one was a light green colour, with a soft queen-sized mattress, but still no windows. A television sat in the corner adjacent to the bed.

"This is your room."

Seeing the confused look on Sakura's face, Syaoran continued. "My idiotic boss is big on hospitality."

He had his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave when Sakura spoke.

"Whose the idiot? You're the one working for him." Syaoran chose not to reply and left Sakura staring at her new room.

She heard the click behind her indicating the door locking and a muffled voice spoke.

"Clothing in the closet. Bathroom on the right. Meals will be delivered to you." Sakura noticed his sentences were short and to the point.

Sakura opened the closet and found hundreds of tops and bottoms, ranging from tanks to dress and skirts to track pants She selected a black pair of pajamas and surveyed the room.

It was way better than the one-room apartment she lived in for the past few years. You didn't get paid much doing odd jobs and cleaning other people's homes. At least here, she wasn't a maid. If she died here, she'd at least die happy.

It was the first in a long time that Sakura had slept in such a warm, comfy bed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the luxury feel of the soft silk before sleep claimed her...

_A little girl hid in the corner, her sobs echoing. In front of her were the fallen bodies of her parents. They were bleeding excessively, but the little girl knew they were alive. They promised her they would always be with her. _

_The girl saw her mother's hand twitch and she smiled. They didn't break their promise after all! Slowly, her parents got up, still bleeding, and walked towards her. The girl could see a demonic look in their eyes and she started to get scared. Her father wrapped his hands around her throat and..._

Sakura woke up with a start. She sighed and wondered if she would ever get a good night's sleep. Different nightmares had been haunting her for years now and it was starting to make her an insomniac.

Closing her eyes for the final time that night, she allowed the darkness to plague her once again, her tortured mind still haunted with images.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran laid awake, unable to sleep. He wondered how he was going to go on with Tomoyo's request. He had only gone out with a few people and it was a waste. Having seen one romantic movie and observing the people at his school, he decided love was a stupid thing.

He had passed countless girls in the hallways crying their hearts out while the guys pushed them away. Tons of money was spent in an effort to make someone like them and time was wasted, only to have relationships end.

There was something different about Sakura though. She didn't seem like the materialistic airheads he met. Her voice kept playing in his head. _"They wouldn't bother looking for me anywhere. They wouldn't notice."_

Was this her way of trying to get attention; by acting like some bitter, depressed person? No…she looked like attention was the last thing she wanted.

He had to get this done in a month and Syaoran wasn't the type of person to give up.

Her voice kept floating around his head. It was a soft and melodic sound, surprising from such a mouth filled with vulgar language. He sighed. Where were his thoughts leading him now?

He wondered if he would end up like those stupid characters in movies and books who play around with someone and end up realizing they were in love when it was too late. He laughed silently at that thought. Like that ever happened in real life. Especially not his life; love didn't exist in his.

Groaning, he turned over in his bed and decided to call it a day.

**

* * *

**

I know this story is very cliché, but it's going to turn out way differently then you're expecting in the end. Also, Syaoran may sound like a crazy killer but he's not. He just gets a thrill out of killing people because of the tension and the rush (not that I know anything about that xP).


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks to Kitty Meow-Mix23, lil-yoshimi, melomelon, and UreyEz13.

I'll try really hard not to revise anything.

It doesn't seem like many people read this...don't know if I should continue...

* * *

**Chapter Two**

When Sakura awoke, she found that a breakfast of eggs and bacon had already been delivered.

Getting off the bed, she walked into the bathroom, which she noticed had no mirror. Instead, a piece of sturdy silvery material rested on the countertop.

She supposed they didn't want her punching the mirror or cutting herself with the shards.

She stepped into the shower and realized that she couldn't drown herself either; there was no plug to stop the flow of water.

Instead of a shower curtain, a door blocked off the shower entrance.

'What do they think I am, suicidal?'

By the time she got back to her room, her breakfast was already cold, but she hungrily gulped it down anyways. She hadn't tasted food so rich in so long. Mostly, she ate instant noodles, because she couldn't afford much.

Looking around the room, she got depressed already. She was going to be stuck here for who knows how long without anything to do.

Sakura spotted the television remote laying a few metres away. The tv turned on to a news channel. She sat through the one-hour program and not once did they mention a missing woman.

'Figures.'

She was startled when the door opened. Li Syaoran stepped into the room.

After a sweeping glance at the room and not seeing any trouble, he left as abruptly as he had come. Sakura noticed he hadn't locked the door and quickly opened it.

What she saw surprised her. The whole mansion was bare. There were no decorations on the blank walls and everything was just...well blank.

Sakura frowned as she felt something move against her ankle. That didn't feel normal...

Lifting up the leg of the pajama bottoms, she saw a black hoop around her ankle. There was a faint blinking light on it.

After a close examination, she discovered it was a tracking bracelet. Ugh.

Sakura continued to wander the house, but found nothing of interest. All she saw were empty rooms.

It was only until she got downstairs that she found the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her life...

The garden in the backyard was truly wonderful.

Sakura trees and flowers surrounded a vast, sparkling lake. She had never seen anything like this, not even in magazines.

Stepping over a pile of leaves, she saw something almost as shocking as her discovery...or rather...someone...

**Syaoran**

He heard the rustle of leaves behind him and he turned around and saw Sakura, still in the pajamas she had worn to bed.

He saw confusion register in her face and she hesitated, so it surprised him when she sat down next to him.

Sakura expected him to do or say something, but nothing happened. They both sat there, enjoyed the scenery in silence until Sakura broke it.

"What's your name?"

He didn't know why she wanted to know that.

It wasn't like they were going to be on speaking terms much, and there was no way she thought she could escape to authorities. The electrical fences surrounding the property could easily be seen from anywhere.

He chose to ignore her.

She didn't seem like she really expected him to give her an answer.

She didn't know why he had to be so cold. Even though she might seem like it herself, she was nowhere as distant as he was.

She sat there, contemplating, until she heard his voice say, "Li Syaoran."

She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. Not a single word was exchanged and the hours crept by.

The sky turned into a deep midnight blue colour and Sakura started to get sleepy, yet she didn't want to go back into her room. She felt so trapped there, whereas she felt so alive out here. Kind of ironic, since she would probably die here.

Syaoran was staring off into nothing when he felt something drop onto his shoulder. He looked down to see Sakura's head resting gently there while she dozed off. Her face had a look of serenity on it and she looked so comfortable.

He stiffened. He had been void of human contact for so long that even something as simple as this made him very uncomfortable. It was like there was something nasty on his shoulder that he just had to get rid of.

Syaoran slipped out from under Sakura's head and a groan of protest escaped her lips.

He walked away and returned with a blanket for her, then turned and went inside to catch up on his own sleeping.

It was a very warm night, so he had no trouble leaving Sakura outside.

He knew he had wasted a good opportunity for a romantic moment, but just the thought of those two words made him blanch.

He had no idea how he was going to fulfill this mission, but he couldn't let his last one be the first he couldn't complete.

'I will succeed,' he thought with determination.

**Morning**

Syaoran awoke to the sound of rain splattering against his window. He looked outside, but was barely able to see anything through the heavy downpour.

'Shit. Sakura,' he thought. He couldn't let anything happen to her or else he'd suffer for it.

Syaoran quickly ran outside into the place where he had left Sakura. The rain pelted down on his body and soaked him to the bones.

He gently picked Sakura up and felt her shaking in his arms. She was light as a feather.

'Probably another one of those stupid anorexic girls.'

Her hands clutched his jacket and she held tight, even though she wasn't awake.

Syaoran brought her back into his room. He laid her on the bed and that was when he got a good look at her.

Her face was drained of all colour, except her lips, which had turned a ghastly shade of blue.

Despite the warm heat of the room, she was shivering violently. Syaoran tucked her into his blankets and put an extra one over her small body.

He called the doctor hired by his boss, who promised he'd be over as soon as possible.

For the next hour, Syaoran sat by the bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive. When he did, he was given a murderous glare.

"What the hell took you so long?"

The doctor quivered under Syaoran's gaze and quickly apologized, his words tripping over each other.

He took out his medical kit and took Sakura's temperature. He lifted her arm to take her blood pressure and paused when he saw all the scars on her arms.

"She has pneumonia," the doctor concluded. "Give her these pills twice a day, one in the morning and one at night. She should stay in her room."

The doctor hesitated, then said, "I would also advice you not to give her any more physical abuse. She is already very weak."

Seeing the look on Syaoran's face, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"I would never touch that disgusting piece of shit," Syaoran spat. He didn't know why he said that, but he felt a need to justify himself so that the doctor wouldn't get any wrong ideas.

'Why the hell am I explaining to a doctor? I could care less what he thinks.'

The doctor nodded and packed up his things. When he was at the door, he turned around and meekly asked Syaoran for his pay.

Instead of money, he got a glare.

"Do you value money more...or your life?"

The doctor gulped and got out of there as fast as he could.

Syaoran carried Sakura back to her own room and laid her on the bed, then went to get her medicine.

**Sakura**

As soon as she heard the door close, Sakura opened her eyes. She felt like shit and couldn't stop shivering.

Her mind was hazy and all she could remember before waking up with a doctor prodding at her was being in the garden with Syaoran.

She must've fallen asleep there. Syaoran had probably left her there all night...no big deal...she was always just left there alone anyways...

Sakura noticed her clothes were wet and quickly changed into a sweater and a warm pair of pants.

As soon as she changed, the door opened and Syaoran walked in carrying a glass of water. He gave her the glass and a small white tablet.

"Medicine. You have pneumonia."

Sakura nodded and popped the pill in her mouth. She wished he would just leave already, but no...he sat there staring at her.

Her cheeks burned up, but not from her sickness. She was mad.

She had heard what he said about her. 'I would never touch that disgusting piece of shit.'

She barely knew him, but those words hurt more than anything. When she had heard him speak so coldly, she had never felt so unloved in her life.

Her chest constricted and she felt like throwing up, though she had only ate breakfast that day.

"You can go now...I took the stupid medicine...no need to watch over me." There was a bitter edge in her voice, like she knew she wasn't worth his time.

Syaoran opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura cut off him.

"I'm fine, I don't need you here. GO!"

'Stupid women and their PMS,' he thought.

"No, you're not fine. You're sick and I'm going to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"Why do you care anyways?" she retorted.

That was a good question...why did he care? He didn't know, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"If anything happens to you, it'll be my fault."

Sakura took his words in slowly, processing them through her mind. Did he actually care about what happened to her? Why would he?

"If you get sick and die or something, I'll be responsible and I'll be punished. That's just my job," continued Syaoran.

Sakura's anger rose. She should've known he wouldn't give a shit about her.

Syaoran watched Sakura's face carefully. There was something there that he had never seen her express before. Hurt.

Why would she be hurt? He was pondering that but Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Please leave. Please." She sounded so desperate that he didn't really want to be in the same room as her and have to see her face like that, so he did as she asked.

Sakura released all her anger and tears as soon as he had gone. She had never shed tears in so long, but after only a few days of meeting him, she cried over him.

She was mad at him for being such a bastard and mad at herself for caring. Why should she anyways?

The only things she knew about him was his name and that her sad life would be ended by him.

Sakura buried herself in her blankets and cried herself to sleep.

'Does it hurt to die? It seems like it hurts much more to stay alive.'

* * *

Syaoran ran a hand over his messy chestnut hair and sighed. Why the hell was Sakura so mad anyways? Because he left her alone in the garden? Geez, it was her fault for falling asleep there anyways.

He decided to check on her, just in case she did try to do something stupid, though he had no idea how she could.

There was nothing in that room, or the mansion that she could possibly hurt herself with.

Slowing opening the door, he walked in to see Sakura was sound asleep. Just as he was about to leave though, he saw something kind of shimmering on her face and took a closer look.

He saw tear trails running down her face. Why would she be crying? Did she miss her friends and family? But she never seemed to care before and she had said that no one cared about her...

Syaoran left the room and decided he would never understand other people, nor would he ever try to again. It was confusing him.

Just then, his sensitive hearing picked up on strange noises coming from outside...

Sounds of torturous screaming filled Sakura's ears as she slowly opened her eyes. She knew she shouldn't, but curiosity got the best of her.

After all, she didn't really care what happened to her... She followed the sounds, which led her outside a closed door.

Preparing herself for a gruesome sight, she slowly turned the doorknob...and that's exactly what she got.

Charred bodies laid on the floor in front of her, so badly brunt she couldn't make out the details. Pieces of skin laid on the floor next to the bloody, all shriveled and wrinkled.

The musty smell of burning filled her nose and she turned away in disgust...

...to come face to face with Li Syaoran.

Syaoran looked back and forth between Sakura and the charred remains.

"You're not suppose to be out of bed," he said angrily.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. What happened here?" she said, just as angry.

"None of your fucking business."

"You killed them, didn't you? You just burned them and..." Sakura trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"I had to," said Syaoran, his voice the same as always. He didn't bother explaining and threw a few lit matches to get rid of the remains.

Sakura turned away, not able to watch the horrific sight before her.

She didn't understand how a person could so emotionlessly kill another without a second thought. Then again, she couldn't understand how someone could even be as emotionless as the man behind her.

He had just left them in the room to die...just like Sakura had been. How could someone do that? He didn't deserve to live...and yet, he took away the innocent lives of others.

Blinking back tears, Sakura brushed past Syaoran. He could see the glistening in her eyes and shook his head.

'What a weakling.'

He followed her back to her room to make sure she obeyed the doctor's orders. He couldn't let her health deteriorate; that would prove too troublesome for him. He was sick and tired of baby-sitting her.

As he as he went through the door, Sakura turned her angry emerald orbs at him.

He could see a hint of fear in those eyes and he scoffed. He couldn't kill her yet anyways, which he told her.

"I don't fear death," was her reply.

He knew that was a lie, because she had no other reason to be afraid.

As if reading his thoughts, Sakura said, "It's not you I'm scared of...it was the body."

That was the truth because after seeing the brunt flesh, Sakura realized she could've been that body four years ago. Thinking about that, a question popped into her head.

'Might as well know now...'

"How are you going to kill me?"

He was amused by that question. No one had ever asked him that before.

It all depended on his mood, if he was angry that day, he'd go for slow torture with the works; guns, knives, hard metal spikes, and whatever his twisted mind could come up with.

If he was in an okay mood, he'd probably just shoot her, fast, simple, and painless.

"Who says I'm going to kill you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What do you take me for, stupid? I'm know you're not getting let me off home free. Why don't you just kill me right now? No one is going to pay a random for me."

Syaoran didn't actually know any details, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She needed to think he was in charge.

"Stop saying all the bull about no one caring about you, you're attention starved aren't you? I don't give a shit about your stupid life."

Sakura wanted to say he didn't care about anything and that he was a narrow-minded jackass, but she kept her mouth shut. She just wanted him as far away from her as possible.

Syaoran gave her one last glare before he exited the room, after forcing a sleeping pill into her mouth.

This was the most annoying job he had ever gotten. Most people he got to kill in a few days and he had never bothered to talk to them, so why did he have to start now?

His phone rang and he looked at it to see the name _Daidouji Tomoyo_ flashing across the screen.

"How's it going?" the annoying voice of Tomoyo asked. She sounded like she was trying to sound sultry and alluring but she failed miserably.

"Fine." Syaoran forced out. "What do you want?"

"Aw...can't I call you just for the fun of it? I'm hurt. So...are you getting anywhere close yet?"

"Listen, you bitch. I'll do my job, just leave me alone."

"Fine. Don't have to get all touchy. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know there's been a change of plans. Seems like no one will pay for the slut. Do as we planned and kill her and you'll get all the money, in cash. Fail, and you get nothing," said Tomoyo, her voice indicating she was pissed off.

Syaoran heard the dial tone on the other end and hung up. He spoke obscenities under his breath, but his thoughts were on the girl across the hall from him.

'Kinomoto Sakura, what am I going to do about you?'

* * *

Are the chapters too long and boring? Or just plain boring? 


	4. Chapter Three

Thanks to all reviewers.

Kill off Tomoyo? Hm...another excuse to write a bloody chapter xP. But even IF I decide to kill her off, it won't be happening anytime soon. Lol, and I thought I would get flammed for making Tomoyo like that. Flamers welcome though. Surprised I didn't get any xD.

In case anyone gets confused by this chapter, Syaoran is debeating whether to go through with his mission or become "soft". He keeps forgetting he's supposed to make Sakura fall for him when he gets too close to her.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It had been two weeks since that night in the garden and Sakura had finally recovered.

She and Syaoran hadn't spoken a word to each other since she asked him to get out of her room.

Syaoran was in an extremely bad mood. Two weeks had passed and he still wasn't any closer to completing his mission.

The doorbell rang, a chorus of annoyingly melodic tunes ringing in the mansion. Syaoran looked out of the keyhole and saw the weekly deliveryman with groceries.

He opened the door and smirked when he saw it was the doctor who had treated Sakura. Looks like he was a doctor no longer, thanks to a few "complaints".

The man shoved the bags into Syaoran's hands and growled. Syaoran heard a mumbled "fuck you" before he closed the door.

He almost laughed out loud as he heard the man screaming in agony as the bulldogs ripped the flesh off the poor man's bones, but being the person Syaoran was, he never even cracked a smile.

He sighed.

'Now I have to hire someone to clean up that mess.'

He looked into the brown paper bags containing his meals for the next seven days and was glad to see several cases of beer in there.

He needed a way to relax and stop thinking about his hostage. Opening a can, he let the sour taste engulf him.

One beer turned to two, and two turned to three, until eight empty cans laid in front of him.

Syaoran was a great drinker, but even he could not handle that much alcohol in one sitting.

He staggered upstairs and paused outside Sakura's room. Pushing the door open, he saw Sakura staring blankly at the muted tv screen.

Sakura was jolted out of her daydream when Syaoran opened the door.

She could tell there was something different about him. His eyes were glassy and unseeing and his powerful stride was accompanied by a slight shakiness.

As he drew closer to her, the stench of booze wafted up her nose. She barely had time to register the smell before Syaoran pulled her up by her arms and pushed her against the wall.

The stank hit Sakura powerfully now. She tried to push Syaoran away, but she was no match against his strong arms. His body an inch away from hers and she could hear his hard breathing.

Sakura froze. What was he going to do to her? With the beer drugging his mind, there was no telling.

Syaoran stared at the trembling girl in front of him with a sudden hatred. It was all her fault. She caused all his problems.

Sakura saw Syaoran's fist rising and tried to get away, but his grip held tight. His knuckles hit her square in the eye and blinding pain shot through her. He was so strong.

Sakura felt every one of Syaoran's hits. She didn't know why they hurt. Physical torment never used to hurt her...

Before she knew it, tears were running down her face and they continued long after Syaoran collapsed on the floor.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's head hurt. He noticed he was on the floor in Sakura's room. His hand was wet and sticky and he saw smears of dried red and a clear liquid on it. What happened?

He walked the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Suddenly, bits and pieces of his memory came rushing back.

_The beers. Pinning Sakura to the wall. Her scared face and his fists connecting with it. Her tears and blood coating his hand._

Shit. What had he done? Where was Sakura?

He walked out of the bathroom and saw Sakura curled up into a ball in a corner of the room. What was he supposed to do?

As if sensing him looking at her, Sakura lifted her head a little bit, before a look Syaoran couldn't distingush crossed her features and her head dropped back into its fetal position.

Syaoran caught the cuts and bruises on her face and knew he had done it. A sudden weird feeling washed over him.

Seeing her like that...it made him feel...sorry? Hurt? But why would he care about her? He didn't care about anything...or anyone...and he couldn't...could he?

It was probably just an after-effect of the beer.

Sakura flinched as he lifted her head up and he cleaned up her face, just like that first night, and the feeling washed over him again. He didn't like it.

He knew it was a stupid question, but he asked it anyways. "You okay?"

He was about to go wet the washcloth again, until he saw the fresh tears running down Sakura's face. She looked beautiful even when her face was all cut up and she was crying...

Wait...what the fuck was he thinking? With a mental groan, he decided he was never going to drink that shit again.

Syaoran didn't know what to do. Should he just ignore her? Or comfort her? And how?

He decided he should just ignore her. He didn't care about her and didn't want her to get any wrong ideas.

He was just about to leave when Sakura's arms wrapped around him and she pulled him close to her, her head buried in his chest.

What the hell? He could feel the wetness on her face seeping into his shirt and he had a sudden urge to put his arms around her.

Just as he was lifting his hands, his mind started screaming again. 'What are you doing? Comforting this silly girl. You're as pathetic as she is.'

What was he doing? Was he out of his mind?

Syaoran roughly pushed Sakura away.

"Don't touch me."

The door slammed. Sakura felt the warmth leave her and more tears coursed down her face.

She had been so desperate for comfort that she had seeked it from the person who made her feel this way. She hated herself. Hated him. Hated the world.

She tried to block out how nice it felt with her head on his chest. The beer's smell still penetrated through the room and then another unwanted memory came back...

_"Hurry Sakura, hide!' her mother shouted. _

_Sakura didn't understand what was going on. Maybe this was another fun game of hide and seek! Giggling, she laid underneath the bed, certain she wouldn't be found here._

_"Remember, don't make a sound, no matter what." Her mother paused, then said, "I love you." _

_Sakura wanted to tell her that she loved her too, but then her mother could've pinpointed her location from the sound of her voice, so she remained silent, deciding she'd tell her after the game. _

_She never got a chance to._

_Her father entered the room, a beer bottle clutched in his hand. He was drunk again. A gloom settled into the room, and Sakura knew something bad was going to happen…_

_"You bitch!" her father screamed at his wife. Sakura covered her ears and whimpered, but no one heard her._

_No matter how hard her hands were pressed against her ears, Sakura could still hear her mother pleading and asking him not to hurt Sakura. _

_The beer bottle smashed and drops of blood dotted the wood floor._

_A sickening crunch was heard, followed by a choking sound and then..._

_Someone's head was banging against the wall, making the thin wall and the bed against it shake._

_Even though she was only five, Sakura knew something bad was happening and kept her sobs from surfacing. _

_From the bottom of the bed, Sakura could see her mother's slender body drop to the door. Her father left the room. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura decided she could come out from her hiding place._

"_Mommy?" she whispered tentatively. _

_The woman lying on the floor didn't look like her mother. Her mother had flawless skin and was always smiling. The body on the floor was covered in red and the limbs were twisted at odd angles._

_When her mother didn't reply, Sakura started to get worried. She held her mother's cold hand and screamed when she realized a finger was missing._

_Looking around the room, she spotted it lying on the floor between the bookshelf and the desk. Sakura hurried out of the room in tears and ran…_

_'You once promised you would never leave me. You lied.'_

Syaoran came rushing into the room and found it just as he had left it.

"What are you screaming about now?" he demanded.

Sakura didn't realize she had screamed aloud.

"Sorry."

Syaoran frowned when he heard her tone. This wasn't like the girl he had first met.

"What happened to you? You used to be so strong. Now you're just some little weakling who cries all the time."

"I'm not weak because I cry. You're weak because you don't." Her voice was barely audible, but he heard her like she had spoken loud and clear.

"No. Those who show emotion are weak. I thought maybe you were different. You're just like everyone else."

Sakura laughed. The bitter laugh again, the hollow sound that had no real meaning. "You have emotions. You're only human, no matter how much you don't seem like one. But you choose to hide it all beneath a mask. Does that make you strong?"

"There is no mask. It's you who has one. Acting all tough when deep inside, you're nothing but a scared little girl who knows nothing about the world."

"And what do you know about the world?" Sakura shot back. "You know…we're a lot alike."

"I'll never be like you." Syaoran did nothing to hide his disgust.

"That's right. You'll always be below me."

Syaoran didn't say anything because he had just realized he was just pushing her away even more. That wouldn't be good if he was going to succeed.

Sakura smirked slightly, taking his silence as victory.

"So are you going to tell me why you were screaming?" Syaoran inquired.

Sakura paused. What was the point in spilling out something so personal to him? "No. You wouldn't care."

"Try me."

Sakura shrugged. It really didn't matter. She told him. When she finished, all he said was, "You're too queasy."

She should've been angry, but it wasn't like she expected him to go all sappy on her. However, what he said next wasn't expected.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what I was doing. I was drunk and…" he was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"It's okay. I'm used to it."

Before he could ask her what she meant, she asked, "You're apologizing? To me?"

"I don't see anyone else in the room."

"Why?"

Why what?" asked a confused Syaoran.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's not like you care."

Syaoran racked his brain for something "touching" to say. The only thing he could think of was, "I care more than you'll ever know."

Sakura was shocked and she was sure there was something wrong with her ears, but she knew she heard right.

He sounded so sincere, not like his usual cold tone. But what did it mean?

Syaoran laughed at the expression on Sakura's face.

Whoa. Syaoran laughed. That was almost as shocking as him apologizing.

"What did you mean by what you said?" asked Sakura.

"It means whatever you think it means."

Sakura faltered, then asked, "Can we go to the garden?"

Syaoran noticed she asked "we" and not "I". Maybe he was finally making progress…

Outside the cool breeze whipped through their hair and Syaoran watched as Sakura spin around in circles, laughing.

He liked her laugh. It wasn't high pitched and giggly like most girls.

Shit…his thoughts were spinning out of control again. Lately, he had a lot of weird thoughts about Sakura, and they were in a positive manner.

Sakura grabbed his hand, but stopped when she realized what she had done.

Remembering his words from earlier, she dropped his hand, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

She didn't think she could stand it if he said, "Don't touch me," in that voice of his.

His cold words mixed with that emotionless voice was like a stab to Sakura's paper heart, cutting it into pieces she could never tape back together. She wish she knew why he affected her so much...

Syaoran felt Sakura's hand dropping from his and a sad look passed over her face for a split second before she put on her cheery smile again.

Regret was etched on her face, though he knew she was trying hard to hide it.

Syaoran paused for a second, deep in thought. This was a golden opportunity and it could be his last one… he couldn't let it slip through his grasp like that. (Lol literally).

Sakura gasped as she felt Syaoran's warm hand slip back into her tiny one, his fingers intertwining with hers.

She looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled, her first real one in a long time.

* * *

Before you say "Aw...that's so kawaii," remember, he's only acting so he can get the money lols. Is it just me or is the story getting repetitve? I don't have many ideas, so sorry for the short chapter. Send suggestions in ;).

So how was this chapter?


	5. Chapter Four

Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

**2lazy2sign in**, Sakura kicks a little ass this chapter, though I wish I could've put more, but it wouldn't have fit into the story.

**Kagome854003** and **Kitty Meow-Mix23** Thanks.

**FlowerLover** I don't really like writing all that mushy stuff, but there probably will be more lol.

* * *

_**Chapter Three Recap**_

_Syaoran felt Sakura's hand dropping from his and a sad look passed over her face for a split second before she put on her cheery smile again._

_Regret was etched on her face, though he knew she was trying hard to hide it._

_Syaoran paused for a second, deep in thought. This was a golden opportunity and it could be his last one… he couldn't let it slip through his grasp like that. (Lol literally)._

_Sakura gasped as she felt Syaoran's warm hand slip back into her tiny one, his fingers intertwining with hers._

_She looked down at their interlocked hands and smiled, her first real one in a long time._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Feeling Syaoran's hand in her's erased all thoughts from Sakura's head. All expect one. She was afraid to ask...afraid he'd let go...but she had to know...

"What does this mean...?"

Syaoran didn't know either. "What do you want it to mean?"

Sakura bit her lip. She knew what she wanted, but she was scared to open herself up, especially to someone like him. She had trusted Tomoyo, and look where it had gotten her.

Syaoran was supposed to kill her. He wasn't supposed to get close to her. What was wrong with him? Knowing Tomoyo, this probably had something to do with her.

Sakura quickly withdrew her hand from Syaoran's. Before he even knew it though, her hand had formed a fist and slammed into his jaw.

He staggered back a little. For such a small girl, she packed quite a powerful punch.

"You bastard!" Sakura hissed. "Don't come near me again!"

Syaoran ran after her and stopped her with one hand on her arm. She struggled, but couldn't free herself, so she raised her foot, intending to kick him where it hurt. However, Syaoran saw it coming and grabbed her ankle with his free hand.

Sakura lost her balance and Syaoran dropped her. She fell on her ass.

She looked up to glare at Syaoran, but her eyes wouldn't co-operate when they clashed with amused amber pools.

Sakura felt her heart stop for a second as she felt herself drown in his eyes.

She regained her composure when she heard him ask, "What the hell was that?" Sakura detected a small hint of annoyance in his voice and she started to get mad again.

If she annoyed him so much, why did he put up with her? This just added proof to her theory that Tomoyo was up to something.

"I should ask you the same thing." Sakura replied. "What are you trying to do? Shouldn't you be torturing me or something? After all, it's what you do. Did Tomoyo put you up to this?"

'Shit. How did she guess about Tomoyo? I didn't think she could guess so easily...' Syaoran had to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Do you think I'd take orders from that bitch? I didn't know what the hell I was doing, okay? I just felt...I don't know...that you were different? I just wondered what it felt like to have someone care...which obviously you don't...Sorry." he spoke with words laced with a bit of frustration.

Of course, none of the words he said had any bit of truth in them, but he knew the effect his words would have before he even spoke them.

Girls always fell for the line, "I thought you were different." Then he had laid the guilt trip on Sakura without seeming like he did it on purpose. Plus, he had apologized.

He could tell Sakura had totally fell for it when her green eyes softened. Or so he thought, because another fist hit his face.

"Don't feed me that bullshit. How naive do you think I am? A person like you...you would never care about anyone. If you wanted to have someone care...you wouldn't have picked me because you know I hate your guts. No one will ever care about you."

Her words hurt. She had told him he was human and he had feelings. It didn't seem like she knew it know. He hadn't bothered to disguise the look on his face because what did she care?

He gave up. Sakura was a lost cause. It didn't matter he wouldn't complete his mission.

He'd just kill her and tell Tomoyo he had. If she didn't believe him...well he could live without the extra money.

He had just turned to walk away, but Sakura called out, "Wait..." Her face was full of sadness and regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything. I was just so mad at myself, I let it out on you."

She had been mad...mad that she was falling for him. She knew it...in just a few days, she began to like him.

Of course, she knew nothing could happen...but she couldn't stop herself. Couldn't stop when her heart jumped when she saw him. Couldn't stop the shivers when he spoke... Yet, it was just a silly crush, right?

Her next words brought them both back to reality. "I want to be friends with you...I really do. But given the circumstances...this is wrong."

"I don't want to kill you...I have a plan..." Syaoran felt the words slip easily from his mouth. Of course he had no plan, but Sakura didn't know that. She just lapped up all his words like a starved cat.

"When Tomoyo and the boss come to collect the ransom...I'll finish them off. They won't be expecting it."

Sakura wasn't totally convinced, but she was willing to believe anything he said right now.

"I want to know about your past," she said.

Syaoran raised a brow. He didn't know if she could handle it. Sakura sensed his discomfort.

"I just want to understand you better...and I want to know why you're so...distant..."

Well...if she really wanted to know...

"My parents died a few months after I was born in a car accident. I was put in foster care. My siblings all hated me and screwed up my life as much as they could. The worst family was when I was twelve..."

Sakura could not believe they horrible things they did to him, but the scars he showed her proved it...

"When I was sixteen, I finally met a family who I cared about...and I thought they cared about me. It turned out they had only adopted me because they were a bunch of crazy scientists who thought I was their lab rat. They did all kinds of experiments of me and I nearly lost my mind there. Eventually, I escaped and heard they were killed when their lab blew up. I was living on the streets until I met my boss. I still don't know his name... Anyways, he took me in and made sure I had the best living conditions. In return, I did a few "odd jobs" for him. He saw my potential and trained me to be the best. I was trained to become immune to emotions because that could interfere with the killings. I didn't mind because none of my feelings were good ones anyways."

Sakura knew he wasn't telling the whole story and didn't want to pry into his business, but she really wanted to know. "What was her name?"

"Who?"

"The person you loved..."

'How does she know about that? I've never told anyone...'

"I could just sort of guess.." Sakura said in a small voice. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's okay... Her name was Raine. She was the best friend of one of my stepsisters..."

_A sixteen-year-old boy stood in front of the local high school, where the biggest dance of the year was being held. _

_His huge wire glasses blocked out half his face and hid his expressive eyes. His hair looked like he had dumped a whole bottle of gel on it. _

_Pens produced out of the pocket of his green plaid shirt, which was tucked into a pair of tan pants too short for him. _

_His pants were up to past his waist and held up by black suspenders. He was Li Syaoran, the biggest nerd in school._

_He was excited. This was his first dance, and he was going with his girlfriend Raine Chang, who was considered very beautiful, though she wasn't part of the popular crowd. _

_Everyone liked her anyways because she was one of the nicest people in the school. She didn't exclude anyone and always took time to help anyone in need of it._

_Raine appeared beside him in a stunning black dress made of silk. _

_She looked even better than usual and all Syaoran could do was gape at her with his mouth wide open. If she was disgusted by his behaviour, she didn't show it._

_"You ready?" she grinned at Syaoran. He could only manage a weak nod while Raine led him inside the packed gymnasium. _

_Couples were already on the dance floor, moving to the fast beat of the music. Syaoran felt himself being pulled to the dance floor. _

_He protested, but Raine just laughed as she showed him the basic dance steps. For the millionth time that night, Syaoran wondered why she picked him when she could have been with any other person. _

_When the song ended, the gym went quiet as the principal went up to the stage to announce the king and queen. To Syaoran's suprise, it was him and Raine. He knew that the only reason they won was because of her. _

_When the principal placed the crown on his head, boos erupted from all the students and chants of "nerd-boy" started. Suddenly, a bucket of glue dropped on Syaoran. _

_Students grabbed food off the refreshment tables and starting pelting them at the helpless boy. _

_He saw Raine smirking at him as she jumped off the stage and ran into the arms of a soccer player, placing a light kiss on his lips._

_Laughter rang out all around Syaoran. It was a deafening roar in his ears. He looked at Raine, who was now sucking the soccer player's face off like there was no tomorrow._

_"Why did you do this to me," he screamed at her, unaware of how loud his was being. He had the attention of everyone in the gym._

_Everyone went quiet as they waited for Raine's response. _

_Even the teachers seemed to be loving the scenario; they could gossip about it in the staff room the next day. They could just imagine it: the student in their classes who tried too hard gets humuliated in front of Raine Chang, the teacher's pet._

_Rained giggled. Syaoran didn't know how he could've thought Raine's high-pitched voice was the best sound to reach his ears._

_"Did you think that someone as beautiful as me could ever like a nerd like you? I'll admit it, you were fun and all that, but I need someone real, like Paul here, to make me happy. I'll always remember you, though, when I need free movie tickets or something."_

_Everyone cheered for Raine and Syaoran could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes. He had been used. For a person so smart, he sure was dumb._

_Syaoran ran out of the gym with the food still stuck on his. He slowly wandered home, which was hard because the thick glue covered his glasses. _

_From that day on, he was made the biggest laughing stock of the whole town._

Sakura gasped. "That's horrible...I'm sorry I asked you to tell me."

Syaoran was glad she hadn't pitied him. That was the last time he wanted from her. He fed her lies, but everything he said about his past was true.

"I can't imagine you as a nerd. I mean...you hardly fit that description now...and you look so nice..." Sakura blushed as she realized what she just said, but Syaoran didn't seem to notice.

Syaoran tried to keep his face impassive. He saw the light blush on Sakura's face and was certain his plan was going well.

"What about you?" he asked Sakura.

"Oh...well, I've never been in a relationship before. After the incident with Tomoyo, I ran away and hid away from the world. You're the first person I've spoken more than a few sentences to."

"What incident with Tomoyo?"

Sakura seemed surprised he didn't know, but she proceeded to tell him. The more Syaoran heard, the more his hatred to the dark-haired woman grew.

He can't believe she would betray Sakura like that. Yet, he knew he shouldn't care because what he did as a living was far worse. Actually, he shouldn't care at all...

"That's what I was sceptical when you said you wanted to be my friend. I'm scared to trust..."

"I'd never hurt you, Sakura." More lies, but when she found out, she would be dead anyways.

It was worse when she smiled up at him and said, "I know."

Why did she have to look at him with those amazing emerald eyes and smile at him like that? It was making his insides jump and he didn't like it one bit.

Tomoyo had warned him about this. Sakura had the power to charm anyone she encountered, even though she had no idea.

"I'm glad you told me. It makes me feel like we're closer," said Sakura.

"Why do you want us to be close?"

"Because I like you. I know deep down, there's a nice person in you that you won't show."

Syaoran knew that deep down in him, there was a deep, dark hole that could never be filled.

Sakura was still smiling at him. The sun bathed down on her like it favoured her alone. She looked like an angel with the sun creating a halo around her auburn hair.

His body was doing summersaults inside as he looked at her. He made a silent vow.

'I'm never going to fall for your charms, Kinomoto Sakura.'

Had he broken the vow before he even made it?

* * *

This story isn't going to be a long one, maybe 9-10 chapters. Anyways, what do you think? Is the story moving too fast? 


	6. Chapter Five

Finally, the part you've all been waiting for. Kinda rushed and too OOC, but anyways…

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Sakura and Syaoran had been "friends" for weeks now and it was getting impossible for her stop herself from falling for him.

She knew it sounded stupid...how could anyone even think of being friends with someone hired to kill her, let alone fall for him?

Yet, all logic flew out of her head when she was around him. She lost herself when he was there; he made her feel like she was flying on cloud nine with no worries.

A simple word from him sent her into a state of peaceful ecstasy.

She was hopeless. Ever since they opened up to each other, they had done a lot more talking and Sakura had discovered a side of Syaoran she never would've thought existed.

She knew his feelings for her were platonic, though, and the thought depressed her to no end.

Even if he felt they same way back, which would never happen, they would never go anywhere.

It was times like these she felt the loneliest. She could be sitting beside Syaoran, having the nicest conversations and she would feel sad when they laughed.

Yes, he laughed. Sakura was surprised the first time she heard him. It was deep and low, very much like his voice.

She had sat in silence after hearing it, storing it in her memory in case she never got to hear it again.

Thinking about that laugh, Sakura felt that same blissful, yet twinged with a hint of sadness in her chest.

This was pathetic. She was acting like those preppy robots at her local university, giggling whenever a guy walked by.

'I'm not like that though,' she reminded herself for the millionth time.

Yet, wasn't she? Maybe she didn't giggle out loud, but it was still there, silently lingering in the back of her head.

Maybe she didn't flirt and bat her eyelashes at him, but she felt a need to make herself seem...better...around him.

She knew he wasn't the kind of person to care about looks and such, but then again, she wasn't sure what kind of person he was. He was a classification all on his own.

The object of her thoughts walked into the room and she immediately plastered a small smile on her face, acting like the cheerful girl she never was.

Syaoran cocked on brow and she sighed. He had seen through her act. But maybe he hadn't...a small bubble of hope rose in her, but it burst when Syaoran asked, "What's wrong now?"

To any other person, he would've sounded annoyed but she knew he was teasing. She could never answer his question, either.

But if she lied...he would know. It was funny how he knew everything about her. Syaoran was still waiting for his answer.

"Nothing," she replied lamely, watching Syaoran rolled his dark, warm eyes. The gaga feeling rose again and she sighed loudly, causing Syaoran to look at her strangely.

He knew it was way more than "nothing," but he wouldn't pry into her business if she didn't want him to know.

She didn't want him to know something...did that mean he was on the wrong track?

She seemed to open up to him a lot now, but she also tended to hold back often, especially when he thought he was finally getting something.

It was almost as if she was scared, and he wouldn't blame her. Her past combined with the person she was, well it was enough to make anyone like that.

But Sakura was stronger than the average person. She didn't seem scarred, though he knew she was, but it was amazing how she was holding up.

Sakura looked at the young man in front of her and he looked right back at her, their intense eyes clashing so furiously it almost blinded her.

She broke the connection, but the damage was already done.

Tears streamed down her face and she cursed herself for always crying. She didn't want Syaoran to see her like this. He probably still thought she was some weakling who cried all the time.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Syaoran fought hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Geez, could this girl last a week without the waterworks?

He kind of felt bad as he watched her like that, as if he could feel her pain, but he dismissed it.

After all, it wasn't like it happened every time she cried.. Just once...or twice...

"What would you do if...someone you like...only thinks of you as a friend, or even less?"

Syaoran really wanted to know the answer to that because it would solve **everything**. Sakura's words sank in. She liked someone else. She was sad because that person didn't like her.

'That person is an idiot,' said a voice in his head. That thought just proved how screwed up his brain was.

Syaoran didn't know how Sakura could meet someone here...unless it was someone from her life before she got here? But she had told him she hadn't interacted with people before him.

"Oh never mind. You wouldn't know anyways." Sakura's words broke through his thoughts.

Seeing the look on Syaoran's face, Sakura quickly said, "Oh, I didn't mean like that. I just thought-"

"It's okay. I know what you're trying to say." Syaoran cut her off. She frowned as she heard his angry tone.

Syaoran noticed the hurt look on Sakura's face and tried to make his voice appear normal. "No, really, it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

It was surprising how hard it was for him to say those words when he had practice masking his emotions for almost all his life. He wasn't even mad at Sakura.

For some reason, when he thought about Sakura with someone else, it agitated him, and he knew it was more than anger that he wasn't making Sakura fall for him so he could get rid of her.

A life without her...that would seem weird. Even though he hadn't known her a month ago, he had grown accustomed to her.

"You're right anyways. I wouldn't know. So...uh, who is this person you like?"

Sakura paused, pondering his question. She could lie...but he would know... She couldn't possibly tell him the truth. It could ruin everything.

"A friend, just a person I've grown close to. He makes me feel things that are so...indescribable."

Funny. Sakura was saying exactly how he felt about her. But he knew he had no feelings towards her, expect this constant nagging in his chest. He really should go see a doctor...

Looking at Sakura, he saw she had fallen asleep. She looked even better when she was asleep, but was mumbling incoherent things.

Just as he was about to leave, Syaoran caught her last two words before she fell into a deep slumber.

"Aishiteru, Syaoran."

Syaoran stood in shock. From his limited Japanese, he knew it meant "I love you." Did she actually mean that...or was she just mumbling? She didn't know what she was saying...which meant it was probably true.

He hadn't failed. Yet instead of the usual exhilarating thrill he usually got when he got a job done, he felt even emptier. What was wrong with him these days? He better go see that doctor soon...

Flipping open his phone, Syaoran punched in Tomoyo's number.

"Hello?"

Ugh. She sounded so sickening sweet even when she answered the phone.

"It's me," Syaoran said, hoping this wouldn't take too long.

"Syaoran! How are you?" Without even waiting for his reply, Tomoyo started blabbing about her day.

He tuned her out after her first sentence which said something about a pedicure or perfume or something.

"Cut the crap. I've done what you asked."

Syaoran almost winced as he heard Tomoyo's high squeal of delight on the other end of the phone. "How did she take it?"

"She never admitted it to my face, just in her sleep."

"Oh. Well that's good enough. Oh, I have a great idea! I'll come over tomorrow and you can do it in front of me! It'll be even worse because she hasn't said anything to you. How's two o'clock, the day after tomorrow?"

Syaoran wanted to say, "How's never?" but he managed a polite "Fine."

The sooner the better.

**Next Day**

Syaoran couldn't help thinking that the girl sitting cross-legged in front of him looked prettier than the average girl.

Not that Sakura was an average person…but it looked like she had been blessed with wonderful looks and personality.

He didn't even try to stop his thoughts this time. He had tried plenty of times and had failed. He knew if he tried again, it wasn't going to make a difference.

His mind was aware of Sakura's mouth moving, but he had no idea what she was saying. He saw Sakura looking at him blankly, before waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

'Great intelligent response,' Syaoran praised himself sarcastically.

Sakura smiled cutely up at him and his mind went blank. He could stare at her all day…if he wanted to… 'which of course I don't,' he reminded himself.

Sakura felt Syaoran's gaze riveted on her face and her face tinged pink. Her mouth formed a pout, causing Syaoran to fix his attention on her mouth.

A second later, Sakura felt herself being pulled into Syaoran's embrace as his mouth attacked hers.

Sakura's heart leaped but before she could respond, he pulled away.

Disappointment coursed through her, but she was sure he had felt something. She had felt it in his kiss, and if he didn't feel anything, why had he done that?

"So, Sakura…what does aisheteru mean?"

"Um…why?"

"Oh, nothing…it was just a little something I heard you say last night…along with my name, so naturally I'm curious."

Sakura had thought her face couldn't get any redder, but she was proved wrong as she felt the blood rush to her face.

However, she was saved from further embarrassment as she felt Syaoran whisper in her ear, "I feel the same way."

The words hit her hard. 'This must be a dream,' she thought, pinching herself.

"Ouch." She had pinched a little too hard and her skin had broken. Syaoran just laughed and fished a band-aid out of his pocket and carefully applied it to her skin.

Sakura raised a brow.

"Thought it might come in handy. Never know with a klutz like you," said Syaoran. He received a punch in return, but it was very light-hearted.

Sakura bit her lip. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"I do if you do."

Instead of responding, she kissed him.

"Does that answer you question?" As their lips continued to touch, Syaoran felt a nasty tug on his heart. He sighed.

'Tomorrow, it will all be over, and I won't have to think about this anymore.'

Why did that thought leave him feeling so empty instead of glad?

* * *

Short chap, I know, but I did update fast, which might not be likely in the future, since I'm busy. Updates will probably be at least once in a week or week and a half, though. The story's more than halfway done anyways. There's about eight chapters. Anyone want epilogue? Reviews appreciated, plus it means faster updates. **Next chapter is the big one .**


	7. Chapter Six

9 reviews! Aw…I'm so happy now :).

**FlowerLover **No, this story has 8 chapters, including epilogue. On it'll show up as 9 chapters, including epilogue. I think…not sure yet...

**EKoolcat369** o0 If that chapter made you cry, I'll think you'll cry much more for this one…

**SakK** It's okay that you didn't review every chapter. As you'll see in this chapter, Syaoran won't kill Sakura…but…well keep reading!

Here's a somewhat long chapter. I tried not to space it out so much this time. Hope I didn't drag it out too much.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

'_Tomorrow, it will all be over, and I won't have to think about this anymore.'_

_Why did that thought leave him feeling so empty instead of glad?_

Why? Why did his heart beat faster around Sakura? Why did he feel so weird, yet so comfortable? Why was it every time she spoke, he couldn't help but concentrate more on her voice than her words?

Why did he have this strange longing to be around her all the time? Why had he felt so angry when he thought Sakura had feelings for some other guy?

Ever since Sakura entered his life, it was as if she had turned it upside down. Nothing made much sense to him anymore. He had been in control for so long that he didn't know what to do now. Ugh, why did he have to feel this way?

'Because you love her,' his mind stated simply.

Syaoran was taken aback, which rarely happened. He scoffed.

'I don't love her. I hate her. She's childish. She's annoying and whines too much. I don't even know what love is.'

'Fool. What you're feeling right now is love.'

'Oh, shut up. Why am I talking to a voice inside my head anyways? I must be going insane.'

The voice obeyed, but Syaoran found the quiet a little disturbing. It gave him so many things to think about, and right now, he was in no mood to think.

Love. What a stupid thing. He couldn't love anyone, least of all Sakura Kinomoto.

That girl represented everything he hated: anything bubbly and happy. Actually, he hated everything, and Sakura was kind of cold sometimes, but that was beside the point.

There had to be a logical explanation for this…besides love. After all, love was for hopeless fools who had nothing better to do than create a fantasy for themselves.

But this, this wasn't a fantasy. It was real. His feelings were real. And suddenly, he knew.

This feeling… It hit him like a ton of bricks. His mind denied it, but he heart eventually won. Li Syaoran was in love…

How could he be sure, though? Maybe this was just some weird thing that'll pass. Maybe it had nothing to do with love at all. He was just overanalyzing everything. Li Syaoran couldn't love.

Yet…the feelings he had, came straight from the heart. Before he met Sakura, he wasn't even sure if he had a heart. But whenever he was around her, he could feel something in his chest leap. If that wasn't his heart, then what was it?

He always seemed to be comparing life from before he met Sakura to now and it was driving him crazy.

He hadn't noticed how much his life had changed upon meeting the emerald-eyed beauty. Changes that he couldn't even describe because he couldn't understand them.

His life used to make so much sense…now it was all just a mess. He knew that's what emotions did to people…it screwed their whole lives up. He knew…but he still succumbed to them. It wasn't even like he had a choice. It was so gradual he hadn't even noticed.

Why did he have to figure that out now? If he had just killed her sooner, this never would've happened. He could never kill her now…he doubt he could've looked in her eyes and denied his feelings, let alone end her life.

It would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his life. This was stupid. He had no trouble killing someone without a second thought, but he couldn't even imagine hitting a measly girl.

He looked at the clock. Eleven a.m. Shit. Tomoyo was coming in a few hours. He had to escape with Sakura. There was a hidden shack in the woods leading out of this town, about a half hour away.

They would be safe for a few hours, then he'd put Sakura in a secure place, while he went and eliminated Tomoyo, his boss, and any of his fellow killers. That would be easy. They barely had any training, because all the attention was focused on Syaoran. His boss really was stupid.

He quickly packed a few things and barged into Sakura's room, waking her up from a peaceful night of sleep. He began throwing her things into a small bag, while explaining that Tomoyo was coming and that they better get out of here, quick.

Sakura was instantly ready. The two took one last glance around them and headed for the front door. Before they even opened it, someone had opened it from the other side. Only one other person had keys to the house…

"Hellew," said Tomoyo in a pretense cheerful manner. What she really said was "Hello" but in her fake British accent. Tomoyo had the idea that it made her sound sophisticated.

She looked better than the last time they saw her. Her concealer managed to cover up the last of her bruises, but you could still see a tint of purple on her skin, making it look like some disgusting disease.

She eyed in small bag in Syaoran's hand and looked back and forth between him and Sakura and made a tsking noise, It made her sound like a hissing cat.

"Here I came, hoping to surprise you and you planned to stand me up. I should've known this would happen. Syaoran, didn't I warn you not to fall under her spell?"

Syaoran was shooting daggers at Tomoyo, but he calmed down when he felt Sakura's hand squeeze his.

"Get out of the way before I do something we all regret," he said calmy. He wouldn't actually regret it, but anyways…

Tomoyo laughed, as if the thought of her life ending was hilarious. She turned her gaze down to Syaoran's hand, which was clutching Sakura's.

Her eyes gleamed and her pouty lips formed a smile that could only be described as evil.

"I see you still haven't told Sakura our little deal," she said in a voice dripping with sweetness.

Sakura felt Syaoran's hand tighten around hers as he looked at her worriedly. He reached for his gun, which didn't seem to faze Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's next words were directed at Sakura. "If he shoots that thing at me, what will I have to lose? The only one here losing will be you. You don't know his secret do you?"

Syaoran pointed his gun straight at her face, but was stopped by Sakura.

"You don't have anything to lose because you're a worthless piece of shit. I don't have to know all his secrets. He'll tell me when he's ready too."

"Well, if he kills me just because I'll blab something, that means he doesn't want you to hear it, right? And what could possibly be so bad that he one he loves can't know?"

Tomoyo could see the hesitation on Sakura's face and she knew she had won.

"Don't you dare," bit out Syaoran, once again raising the gun to her face.

"Wait," said Sakura. "I want to hear this. If we're going to be serious, I'll find out about this eventually. Might as well know now. Besides, there's nothing she can say that'll change the way I feel about you."

Syaoran cringed, and considered shooting Tomoyo right then and there, but he knew Sakura had to know. He could only hope he could convince her it was all in the past…

"Sakura," he said gravely. "I just wanted to let you know…that no matter what Tomoyo says, whether true or not, that…I..lo-love you." There. He had finally admitted it.

"I already know," said Sakura with a small smile.

Tomoyo listened in disgust and decided she couldn't stand listening to their crap anymore.

"Listen here, you bitch. Syaoran doesn't love you. It was all part of our deal. He breaks your heart, he gets paid big time. Looks like he succeeded. Now it's time for you to die."

"You honestly think I'm going to believe that? Syaoran wouldn't do that. You know, not everyone in this world is as selfish as you are." Sakura looked at Syaoran for support, but he had his eyes closed and regret on his handsome face.

"Syaoran? Come on, you know I don't believe her. I know you aren't like that."

Syaoran opened his eyes and Sakura could see pain in those deep amber orbs she loved so much.

"Sakura," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I didn't mean to- I didn't know it would be this way, please just forgive me…"

"Forgive you for what? What do you mean you didn't mean to?" Everyone could hear the panic in Sakura's voice.

"Tomoyo, what she said, it's true…But I promise you, it wasn't meant to be like that…"

Sakura couldn't even hear what he was saying anymore. The room was spinning and everything was so blurry…

Everything Tomoyo fed her, that was true? No…it couldn't be…Syaoran wouldn't betray her… He loved her…didn't he? That bastard…it wasn't meant to be like this? That what was it meant to be as?

Tomoyo smirked in satisfaction, finally seeing Sakura's face crumble and fall.

Sakura snatched the gun out of Syaoran's hand and he thought she was going to shoot him with it, but no, she pointed it at Tomoyo's forehead and the next thing he knew, there were five loud shots and then Tomoyo's brains and blood were splattered on the wall.

Judging by her steady hand and the accuracy of her shot, Syaoran knew this wasn't the first time Sakura had held a gun. He couldn't believe Sakura had just done that. Killing someone was against her nature. Maybe he didn't know as much about her as he thought he had..

The gun dropped to the floor, along with Sakura's body. She looked up at Syaoran, and he saw that her eyes were dry, but they had so many emotions swimming in them.

"Please…tell me this isn't true. This is just a nightmare, isn't it?" But she knew it wasn't. How could he?

…"I trusted you!" she screamed. "How could you do this to me, you're just like everyone else! I LOVED YOU! I guess it meant nothing to you, huh? I'm just an idiot, like I always am…" She fell silent, but she surprising wasn't crying. Her brain couldn't process what was happening.

Her world was crumbling…everything she thought she knew, it was fake. Now what did she have left? Nothing…nothing at all…her life was worthless.

Maybe that's why everyone in her life betrayed her…her mother, her father, Tomoyo, Eriol, and now Syaoran…everyone she thought she cared about…all left her? Why? Was she really that horrible? She must be…everyone hated her. She hated herself. What was the point of trying?

She tried so hard to please them…especially her father…but he just beat her until she was black and blue and couldn't stand…and then he'd beat her up some more for being weak…

She did everything Tomoyo asked her, sacrificing herself and her own values, dressing herself in preppy, slutty clothes Tomoyo said would make her appeal to the popular crowd. Sakura hadn't cared about any of that, but Tomoyo's friendship had been valuable to her.

Eriol had been her other best friend. She had kind of sensed he liked her as a little more than that, and she desperately wanted to get together with him, but Tomoyo held her back. She knew Tomoyo liked him, and she didn't want to ruin the bond the three shared.

But Syaoran…what she gave him was the most valuable. She gave him her everything…everything that she had left and everything she treasured…her heart and soul. But all he had done was crush it, and now she was nothing but an empty shell.

All her life, all she did was give and give, but received nothing in return. She hadn't expected anything but friendship and gratitude. She was so, so naïve.

Syaoran felt his heart being squeezed as he listened to her talk and saw the state she was in, knowing it was all his fault. She said she loved him. Loved…which meant she didn't anymore…

How could everything change in just a few minutes? She had said nothing would change her feelings for her…but the line between love and hate really was thin…

He looked at Sakura's pained face and limp body and it hurt him beyond words to see her like that. He would've preferred physical pain to this any day. This pain was a hundred times worse.

It was like someone had reached into his chest with a spiky iron hand, ripped his heart out, smashed it into tiny bits and pieces using various torturous instruments, and then slowly sewed all the pieces back together with needle and thread. Maybe even worse.

He wanted to take all her pain away…he would've even been glad to have her pain transferred to him because he deserved pain a million times worse than whatever Sakura was feeling…because he caused all this…

"Sakura, I really love you. Please believe me. If you've never trusted me in your life, do it just this once. I would never intentionally hurt you. At first I didn't know you and-"

"Just shut up!" Sakura yelled but Syaoran continued talking, knowing it was his last chance.

"I'm sorry! I know it's not going to change much, but I really am. I couldn't help falling for you. You're the first person I've ever felt this way about. You've got to believe me!"

"SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!"

'I'm so stupid. All long, I should've known it was too good to be true. I promised I wouldn't trust again, but I opened up to him. WHY? Why didn't I learn my lesson last time?'

He said he still loved her. How could she believe that when everything between him and her was a lie. Everything he had just said was so cliché, he probably picked up lines from movies and books.

Despite everything, a small part of her longed to believe him. She didn't want to accept the truth. She knew right now, she still loved him. Her feelings towards him could not change this fast, but she would get over him. He would just be another scar on her heart in a few years.

'I'll never love again.'

The door suddenly flew open again and Syaoran's boss appeared in the doorway, along with a dozen of other serial killers.

He surveyed the scene and saw Tomoyo's dead body. Understanding clicked and he sadly shook his head.

"Syaoran, I expected more from you. Throwing everything away for a silly girl. Look, I'll give you another chance since you've done so much for me. We'll kill the girl and all is forgotten. How's that sound?"

Instead of a response, the man got a bullet to the head. Too bad his bulletproof vest hadn't been of much use.

Immediately, the room erupted in gunfire. Syaoran pushed a startled Sakura behind an upturned table and prayed for her safety.

Bullets sprayed everywhere and bodies were falling each passing second. Syaoran could barely see out of the haze of red spray. The loud gunshots resounded off the walls, turning the room into a loud echo.

Those idiots were really stupid. It was lucky for Syaoran they hadn't had much training, or else he'd be dead.

They just randomly shot, and the bullets ended up hitting their comrades instead of their target. The fact that they barely knew how to hold a gun properly added to their ignorance.

It seemed like hours before silence came. Syaoran looked at the bodies before him. Had he really taken on twenty men? It seemed too surreal. He gratefully said a thanks to the heavens.

Seconds later, he heard the sound of a gun going off followed by a feminine cry. Frantically, he looked around for Sakura and what he saw made his blood turn cold and his body freeze. He was sure his heart stopped right then.

An injured man had used the last of his strength to lift his gun and the bullet had somehow managed to strike Sakura…

Syaoran felt the air leave his lungs. This couldn't be happening…that girl couldn't be Sakura, laying there looking so helpless and lifeless, drenched in her blood and the blood of others.

Sakura couldn't leave him…he never got her to truly realize how much she meant to him… She couldn't…she was his everything…

Without her…

…He didn't even want to think what he'd do without her, because chances were, he couldn't live if she wasn't with him.

Hurrying over to Sakura's body, Syaoran hoped it wasn't too late…

* * *

Lol, looks like I wasn't busy after all. I think the next chapters might be short. Depends. And I'm still not exactly sure of the number of chapters, but it should be 8. Thanks again to reviewers. Fast update cuz of you people :D. Somehow, I think I'm going to get reviews/flames that say "How could you do that?" for this chapter. Go right ahead, but I've already decided the ending of this story. More details next chapter. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**I really need people to tell me if they want alternate ending or not.**

**rominastar** Finally, someone who doesn't think happy endings are the best :)

**heheangel kisses **Thanks. I hate cliché stories, though my plotlines usually are. Oh well, the world is a hypocrite. I find it funny that you like my style of writing, but most people hate the things they do anyways, no matter how much praise they get xP. I saw your review and I was like… o0 someone actually took so much time to write me something long…lol so thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Without her…_

…_He didn't even want to think what he'd do without her, because chances were, he couldn't live if she wasn't with him._

_Hurrying over to Sakura's body, Syaoran hoped it wasn't too late…_

Sakura's hand was ice cold. Looking down, Syaoran could see the bullet hole. Even though it was small, to him, it looked wide and gaping. Hands shaking, Syaoran brought his cell phone to his ear.

"Tomoeda Police, how may I help yo-" Before the operator could finish, she was interrupted by the panic-stricken voice of Li Syaoran.

"99 Pine Street. Girl shot. Come quickly." His voice still sounded commanding no matter how scared he was on the inside.

"May I have your name?" the operator asked, not at all surprised that someone was in a critical situation. After all, she got these kinds of calls everyday, and a lot of them were just pranks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" screamed Syaoran. "I have a bleeding, dying girl here and you're asking me my name? Just send the damn paramedics!"

"Sir, I understand you are in shock, but if you could please just remain calm-"

"Calm? My girlfriend is dying! Dying! And you're telling me I should remain calm?" Dying. Sakura was dying… The shock hit him at all once. No…Sakura couldn't be dying…she was so full of life…she wouldn't-no couldn't, be taken away…

The blaring of sirens rang out, but Syaoran couldn't hear them. It was as if his heart was dying and he body couldn't function normally anymore.

A dozen men in white burst through the door. They were greeted with dead bodies sprawled on the floor and one man kneeling over a girl's body. One of them went up to Syaoran while all the others checked the bodies.

"Are you the man who called the police?" No answer. The paramedic figured Syaoran was in shock and decided to question him later. The other men began putting the bodies on stretchers.

"What's the news?" the one who had spoke to Syaoran called out. All the others shook their heads. "Everyone dead, except the girl, but she's just barely clinging on."

At those words, Syaoran's head snapped up. Sakura was still alive…barely, but there was still hope. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get her to the damn hospital!" he shouted.

At that time, the police arrived. "We need to speak to you. Please come to with us for questioning," the chief said to Syaoran. Syaoran glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you until I know she's safe," he said, gesturing to Sakura.

The policeman nodded. "I understand." Syaoran quickly ran to the ambulance. "I'm going with her," he demanded.

He sat next to Sakura's stretcher and held her cold, pale hands. 'This is all my fault,' he thought numbly. 'It's all my fault…'

The machine Sakura was hooked up to suddenly beeped rapidly. Syaoran saw the paramedic's frown, but decided not to ask him anything. He might get news he didn't want to hear.

As the white building loomed in view, Sakura's body was prepared to be taken into emergency. Syaoran followed, but he was refused entry. He sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Every passing person brought more anxiousness to him.

Just as he was about to explode, the doctor came out of the operating room. With one glance at his face…Syaoran knew…

Sakura hadn't made it…

"I'm sorry," the doctor said remorsefully. "I did everything I could, but…"

The doctor's voice was suddenly cut off as his throat was gripped by strong hand and held up against the wall. He saw the rage in Syaoran's eyes and knew this wasn't just any other overreaction…this man meant business.

Before anything happened, Syaoran was pulled off by several policemen and the doctor gasped for air, panting on the hard tile floor.

Syaoran was restrained as he was led to the waiting police car. Handcuffs were slapped onto the wrist and he was forced into the small space inside the car. The ride was silent. They reached the station in three minutes, and then he was led to an interrogation room.

The interrogator came in with an emotionless face. Looking through his clipboard and notes, he frowned. In his ten years of policing, he had never seen such a high death toll. Tomoeda was a very small town, and rarely did any crimes happen. In the past year, the worst was only a few drunkards who decided it was up to them to vandalize the city.

It also stated that after a thorough investigation, police concluded Syaoran was not a suspect, but needed to be questioned to confirm that, and also to get more details of the homicide.

The bullets embedded on the bodies had all came from different guns and all of them had fingerprints. None of the fingerprints matched those of Li Syaoran. None of his DNA was found at the scene of the crime, expect on the body on Kinomoto Sakura, but she did not appear to have any bruises or marks that indicated abuse.

According to Syaoran, he was visiting his girlfriend, but as he neared the house, he heard many gunshots. He thought that wasn't unusual, because Sakura always liked to play video games and turn the volume on loudly. The video game was found on the floor.

When he got inside the house, however, he saw the scene and went numb. He sounded so confused and shocked that the interrogator thought he was likely telling the truth. There was still one thing that confused him though.

"Did you know Kinomoto Sakura was reported as missing after she failed to show up for work for three days? She was nowhere to be found."

Syaoran hung his head. "Yes, I'm aware. She came to me and said there were a bunch of people after her. She looked so scared, I didn't have to heart to ask her about it. I didn't want to tell anyone because I feared for her safety."

The interrogator frowned. "You should've told the police immediately."

Syaoran looked up, angry. "Well, it's a little bit too late for that, isn't it?" he said bitterly. The interrogator drew back.

"Sorry," he said. "That's all the questions we wanted to ask. We'll be in contact with you if anything happens." He ushered Syaoran out the door.

Outside, Syaoran wandered around aimlessly. He had no reason to live. Sakura was dead, and he had killed him. Maybe not directly, but if it hadn't been for him…

He should have protected her? Why didn't he? Pain shot through him as he remembered the last words she had said to him. "I HATE YOU!" she had screamed.

She died hating him…she died confused and feeling alone. She died without knowing how much she meant to him, how important she was. She didn't even know how much he really loved her…

And why? What did she die for? If it weren't for Syaoran's desire to get money and maybe have a little fun, she would still be alive and well. Syaoran would be living it up somewhere. The whole world would be happy. But that wasn't how it turned out.

Syaoran felt something wet slide down his cheeks. Tears. He was crying. He hadn't cried since he was thirteen, when he got his finger stuck in an electrical socket, but now he found he couldn't stop.

People began to look at him strangely, but he paid no attention. They didn't matter. The whole damn world didn't matter. The only thing that had mattered in his life was gone…and she would never be coming back.

He was once again…alone.

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter sucks. It's the worst of all chapters in this story. But I didn't have any idea how to make it better. Okay, before you kill me…you have options…I can put up a happy-in-a-weird-way epilogue for the next chapter…or I can revise this chapter and add in the epilogue here. Then for the last chapter, I will make an alternate, happy ending. I really don't like alternate endings, but if you really want it, then I will write one :).**


	9. Alternate Ending

**Chapter Seven** **ALTETNATE ENDING**

**I decided not to write an epilogue for the original ending because a lot of people said they liked unhappy endings anyways. The epilogue just didn't seem to fit in with the story. Also, it was kind of an ending itself…even though it was a crappy one…coughs… **

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed reading this story and will continue to read my new one. It will have dark scenes, even though the story will seem light-hearted :).**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or added me to their favourites.**

* * *

_Without her…_

…_He didn't even want to think what he'd do without her, because chances were, he couldn't live if she wasn't with him._

_Hurrying over to Sakura's body, Syaoran hoped it wasn't too late…_

Sakura's hand was ice cold. Looking down, Syaoran could see the bullet hole. Even though it was small, to him, it looked wide and gaping. Hands shaking, Syaoran brought his cell phone to his ear.

"Tomoeda Police, how may I help yo-" Before the operator could finish, she was interrupted by the panic-stricken voice of Li Syaoran.

"99 Pine Street. Girl shot. Come quickly." His voice still sounded commanding no matter how scared he was on the inside.

"May I have your name?" the operator asked, not at all surprised that someone was in a critical situation. After all, she got these kinds of calls everyday, and a lot of them were just pranks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" screamed Syaoran. "I have a bleeding, dying girl here and you're asking me my name? Just send the damn paramedics!"

"Sir, I understand you are in shock, but if you could please just remain calm-"

"Calm? My girlfriend is dying! Dying! And you're telling me I should remain calm?" Dying. Sakura was dying… The shock hit him at all once. No…Sakura couldn't be dying…she was so full of life…she wouldn't-no couldn't, be taken away…

The blaring of sirens rang out, but Syaoran couldn't hear them. It was as if his heart was dying and he body couldn't function normally anymore.

A dozen men in white burst through the door. They were greeted with dead bodies sprawled on the floor and one man kneeling over a girl's body. One of them went up to Syaoran while all the others checked the bodies.

"Are you the man who called the police?" No answer. The paramedic figured Syaoran was in shock and decided to question him later. The other men began putting the bodies on stretchers.

"What's the news?" the one who had spoke to Syaoran called out. All the others shook their heads. "Everyone dead, except the girl, but she's just barely clinging on."

At those words, Syaoran's head snapped up. Sakura was still alive…barely, but there was still hope. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get her to the damn hospital!" he shouted.

At that time, the police arrived. "We need to speak to you. Please come to with us for questioning," the chief said to Syaoran. Syaoran glared at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you until I know she's safe," he said, gesturing to Sakura.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. If you could just come with us now, you can see her as soon as you're done."

Syaoran thought about it. "Alright," he agreed reluctantly. His insides were screaming in rage at the thought of being unable to accompany Sakura to the hospital, but he knew if he didn't comply, he might never see Sakura. If that happened, he would never forgive himself. Though he wasn't sure if he would forgive himself anyways…

The ride was silent. They reached the station in three minutes, and then he was led to an interrogation room.

The interrogator came in with an emotionless face. Looking through his clipboard and notes, he frowned. In his ten years of policing, he had never seen such a high death toll. Tomoeda was a very small town, and rarely did any crimes happen. In the past year, the worst was only a few drunkards who decided it was up to them to vandalize the city.

It also stated that after a thorough investigation, police concluded Syaoran was not a suspect, but needed to be questioned to confirm that, and also to get more details of the homicide.

The bullets embedded on the bodies had all came from different guns and all of them had fingerprints. None of the fingerprints matched those of Li Syaoran. None of his DNA was found at the scene of the crime, expect on the body on Kinomoto Sakura, but she did not appear to have any bruises or marks that indicated abuse.

According to Syaoran, he was visiting his girlfriend, but as he neared the house, he heard many gunshots. He thought that wasn't unusual, because Sakura always liked to play video games and turn the volume on loudly. The video game was found on the floor.

When he got inside the house, however, he saw the scene and went numb. He sounded so confused and shocked that the interrogator thought he was likely telling the truth. There was still one thing that confused him though.

"Did you know Kinomoto Sakura was reported as missing after she failed to show up for work for three days? She was nowhere to be found."

Syaoran hung his head. "Yes, I'm aware. She came to me and said there were a bunch of people after her. She looked so scared, I didn't have to heart to ask her about it. I didn't want to tell anyone because I feared for her safety."

The interrogator frowned. "You should've told the police immediately."

Syaoran looked up, angry. "Well, it's a little bit too late for that, isn't it?" he said bitterly. The interrogator drew back.

"Sorry," he said. "That's all the questions we wanted to ask. We'll be in contact with you if anything happens." He ushered Syaoran out the door.

An officer escorted Syaoran to the waiting room. The officer left and Syaoran waited alone in the hospital. It smelled like old people and medicine…like sickness…and death…

He remembered Sakura telling him how much she hated hospitals. Now he understood why. Each second passed by like years and Syaoran's hope began to wane. It had been five hours since Sakura was taken in and the operating light was still lit.

Finally, a weary-looking man in a green hospital gown came out of the doors. He took one look and Syaoran and shook his head slowly.

"We did everything we could but-"

Syaoran felt his heart stop. Seeing the look on Syaoran's face, the man realized his mistake.

"She's not dead," he said quickly. "But she's in critical condition. If she makes it through the night, she'll be fine…but there might be permanent damage…" he didn't elaborate any further.

"Where is she?"

"She'll be taken to room 512 in five minutes," the man said, pointing to a door a few metres away. "If you wish to see her, you'll need to sign the form on the door. I advise you not to say or do anything that will cause a strong reaction, as that may deter her health."

As soon as the man walked away, the stretcher carrying Sakura was wheeled out. The doctors hooked her up to many machines inside the room.

Syaoran sat beside her bed and stared down at Sakura. He could barely recognize her. The Sakura he knew was lively and energetic. The Sakura lying on the bed was unconscious and drained.

"I'm so sorry." Syaoran knew what he just said was futile, but he didn't know what else to say. What do you say to a person whom you got landed in the hospital, having almost ended her life?

There was no response expect for the beeping of the machines. Syaoran held Sakura's hand all night, but she never even twitched. His heart began to race and clench. _"If she makes it through the night…"_

Right now, Sakura showed no sign of ever waking. Maybe it was better that way. Sakura wouldn't be happy on earth…what would she live for? Maybe she would be happier some place else…away from him…

Without Syaoran knowing, the time had quickly passed by and he dozed off.

**

* * *

**

Her eyelids were so heavy… Sakura wanted to open them…but it took so much effort. Finally, her eyes snapped open and she tried to adjust to the bright light streaming in from the windows. Wait a minute…her room didn't have any windows…

She looked around the room and to her horror, it was filled with beeping machines. Just like the last time she awoke in this cold place…

Something warm was gripped her hand. Sakura looked down to see her hand being held by a masculine one. The hand was attached to the body of Li Syaoran…

Suddenly, it all came rushing back. He was why she was here in the first place…but it wasn't entirely his fault. Sakura couldn't feel any hatred towards him, even though she knew she should. Why was he here anyways?

Syaoran's eyelids fluttered open and he seemed groggy. His eyes met with Sakura's.

"You're awake…" he whispered, more to himself than her.

"Look Sakura…" Syaoran started blabbing a million apologies while trying to explain what happened.

"Shut up," said Sakura.

Syaoran's face fell. He knew he deserved it, but that didn't make the pain feel any less bad. After all, what should he have expected? Her to throw her arms around him and tell him it was okay and everything was forgiven and forgotten?

Sakura gently lifted Syaoran's face up and kissed him. Fireworks erupted and they both got lost as time seemed to stop and it was like the world didn't even exist…

Sakura was the first to pull away. "I love you," she whispered.

Syaoran was in shock. After all that he did, after all that he put her through, she still didn't hate him.

Sakura took in the silence. "I guess you don't feel the same…"

Syaoran looked up startled. "No, I love you more than anything in the world…it's just that…how can you love me? I mean…after all that's happened…"

Sakura laughed lightly. "I don't understand either. Love doesn't have to be explained, you know? Besides, it's all about forgiving and giving second chances."

He was amazed. He always thought Sakura was unique, but this…it much just too much. She deserved someone better. When he told her this, she frowned. "I don't want someone better," she said firmly.

Just then, a doctor burst though the door, looking sheepish. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed at having interrupted something. "I need to check up on the patient."

Syaoran nodded and softly closed the door behind him, feeling happier than he ever had in his whole life. Feelings were new to him…but as he had discovered, they weren't that bad…

The doctor came back out, looking puzzled. "I never expected such a miracle. She doesn't appear to have any long-term damage. However, she will need months of therapy…"

Syaoran went in and saw Sakura sitting cutely on the bed. "So…," she said slyly. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

Syaoran pulled her into his arms and gave her a deep kiss. Sakura laughed. "Maybe I should get shot more often."

* * *

**The End! Yeah, that was horrible cuz everything was too simple and had easy solutions. Oh well. :) You guys wanted happy right? Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favourites. Please continue to do so for my new story, Scripted.**


End file.
